


名叫克拉克的男人

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychogenic Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 有互攻情节，请介意的同学自行闪避。一句话剧透：这是一个蝙蝠侠拐走失忆超人，金屋藏超的故事。时间背景在钢铁之躯之后。





	1. Chapter 1

如果从布鲁斯·韦恩的角度来讲述这个故事，他会说，这一切的发生纯属意外。

仅仅是为了躲避阿尔弗雷德在他耳边循环不断的关于他年纪不小了该是时候考虑韦恩家后续无人抓紧把终身大事解决掉的絮叨，布鲁斯才会答应了出席这家大都会医院的捐赠仪式，通常他都是支票一签派个代表就完事了的。

事后想想，他大概低估了大都会记者围追堵截新闻人物的战斗力，虽然远比不上他的管家，但毕竟也是关乎生计。这也导致了在布鲁斯打算离开医院时，记者已经里三层外三层地把医院的所有出口包括每一层楼电梯口堵住了。

当一波记者从走廊那一头冒出头来，布鲁斯非常迅速地推开刚刚好出现在他左手边的一扇门，闪身躲了进去。

门外那群人闹哄哄地从走廊里过去了。他松了一口气，然后才发现他自己闯进的是什么地方。

单人病房里，唯一一张床上的男人正微皱眉头看着他。

“你是谁？”

“只是一个进错门的路人甲，”布鲁斯答道，“我马上就会离开，你不需要惊叫或叫护士什么的。”

他停了一下因为对方并没有惊叫，男人只是冷淡而不感兴趣地看着他。

“你不认识我？”布鲁斯确认道，只是以防万一。

“你要是想让人人都能叫出你的名字，就该把它打印在你脸上再出门。”男人回答，撇开医院那统一的死气沉沉的病人袍子，他有一张令人过目难忘的年轻而英俊的面孔，还有一个非常标准的性感下巴，只是此刻这张希腊式古典美男的面孔上满是阴郁，周身都是一股生人勿近的气场。

在布鲁斯还在打量他时，对方已经对他下了逐客令：“现在你应该离开我的病房了，进错门的路人甲先生。”

布鲁斯扬起眉来，他能理解住院病人会因为各种原因而情绪恶劣，但眼前这位显然已经超出情绪恶劣的范围。“你为什么在这里，”纯粹是好奇，他说，“这是特殊加护病房，但你看着不像是行将就木之人，或需要什么特殊仪器帮助维生。”

实际上，这房间里空空荡荡，除了一床一椅一人外什么都没有。

以其说这是病房，倒更像个牢房，一个阴暗的低语在布鲁斯的潜意识里浮了上来。

“我不记得我是谁。”对方简洁扼要地回答。

哦。

在他能进一步认真思考之前，布鲁斯已经走过去，拿起床头的病历，男人没来得及阻止他。

“克拉克·肯特，”他念出了病历上的名字，瞟了男人一眼，男人无动于衷。

“根据他们的说法，是的。”

“他们？”

“声称是我主治医生，还有护士的人。”

“你不相信他们？”

“他们声称是在帮助我，却根本找不出任何一个我的家人或朋友，只是不断旁敲侧击看我是不是记得什么。”那个叫克拉克的人说，“此外他们还毫无理由地软禁我在这里，不允许我离开。就算我失忆了，我也知道这不是什么正常的失忆治疗程序。”

他的目光落在布鲁斯身上，那蓝色眼眸阴郁如同暴风雨之前阴云密布的天空，“实际上，你是第一个闯进我病房，又没有自称为医生的人。”

布鲁斯玩味地和他对视片刻，哑然失笑。“你以为我也是陷阱中的一环？来试探你是不是真的失忆？”

“为什么不可能？”克拉克回答，“他们已经试过了所有的医生对病患的伎俩，也该试试新花样了。”

“有道理，”布鲁斯说，带了点赞赏再次打量他。“不过你这个推理的唯一问题是，不管你以为是什么人在设陷阱欺骗你，我恐怕他们都雇不起像我这样的人。”

那双眼中依旧满是不信任，“你可以自称是任何人，反正我又不知道是真是假，不是吗？”

“你也没有完全说实话，不是吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯轻柔地说，“你说你自己完全不记得任何事，在这样的情况人们都会向他人寻求帮助，你却宁可把别人推开。你必然记得一些事，而那些事，不管是什么，都让你非常警惕，如同惊弓之鸟，不敢相信任何人。”

那双暗蓝色的海洋终于出现了一丝波动，克拉克咬紧牙，似乎在控制自己做出任何反应。但布鲁斯并没在意，他只是耸耸肩，把病历放了回去，“而我，正如自己所称，只是一个无足轻重的路人甲，现在也到了从你的故事里退场的时间了。”

他拉开门，不带一丝留恋地离去，

 

任何极小概率事件，第一次发生时尚可认为是意外，当它第二次发生就可以认为是处心积虑的计划。

全部人生如今只剩下一个别人告诉他的名字的克拉克·肯特看着那个修长的人影再次踏入自己的病房，还无比自然地随手关上房门，眼里只有满满的防备之色。

“又一次不小心在这里迷路了，路人甲先生？”他说，“还那么刚好又进错了我的门？”

路人甲先生耸耸肩。上次克拉克就发现了，在那完美合身的三件套下，这个陌生访客有一副漂亮的宽肩膀和健壮的体格。这一次他穿了一件长风衣，倚靠着门，几乎是懒洋洋地挂着一点笑意。

“不，这次不是碰巧，”他说，“上一次我不小心把我的手机落下了，我是来找它的。”

克拉克抬起手，他手掌心正是那个他口中“不小心落下”的手机。黑色金属机身纤薄得像一张纸，平面上折射出了他讽刺的笑容。

“是啊，上次你几乎没挨近我的病床，而等你走后，我就在床单下发现了它。”他说，“你一定是非常不小心，才能把它那么刚好地落在除了我没人会注意到的位置。你故意落下了你的手机。”

他的访客没有一丝被揭穿的羞愧或畏缩，“是吗，我为什么要那么做？”

“我不知道，”克拉克说，“你告诉我好了：为什么有人要把我软禁在这里，为什么他们都想拼命挖出我记忆里的东西，为什么像你这样的人又处心积虑地来接近我？”

“也许我是你的朋友，只是你忘了，记得吗？你失忆了，”来客坦坦荡荡地说，“没准他们把我叫来只是想帮忙唤醒你的回忆。”

“不，你不是。”克拉克说，“如果我和一个亿万富翁是朋友，我也不会只是一个无名小卒，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

被叫出了全名的男人咧嘴一笑。“看来你有很好地利用了我‘不小心’落在你病房里的手机。”

“这就是你的目的，不是吗？”克拉克说，“否则什么人会拥有一个只保存了一个匿名号码的手机，还刚好让我拿到，让我好去查一下前几天让医院热闹得像电影首映式的人叫什么名字。如果我打了那个电话，会发生什么事？自称是我的父母的人？我的未婚妻哭着告诉我她一直在找我？”

“以上皆非，那是我管家的电话。”布鲁斯说，“你只会被好好地招待一顿英式早餐，或午餐，取决于你在什么时候打进来。但尽量别在晚上打过来，我晚上的时间总会有点忙。”

他毫不在意克拉克冷漠猜疑的目光，继续闲聊家常般道，“除了我之外，你没有查点别的？比如你自己？”

克拉克眼中闪过一次挫败，在这几天里，他一直挣扎在数以万计的“克拉克·肯特”的信息海洋中，试图抓住一片对他有意义的浮木。这个世界上有那么多个克拉克·肯特，却没有一个是他。没有一块碎片和他有关。

布鲁斯必然是看懂了他的落寞，换以更轻松的语气道，“所以你还是不记得自己是谁，却已经知道我是谁，我觉得我们之间关联已经很密切了。至少比你和你自己密切。”

“为什么你觉得我就该相信你？”

“你不该，你不该相信任何人，包括我。”出乎意料地，布鲁斯说，他抬抬手，那个懒洋洋的笑意又挂上了他的嘴角，如果不是此刻太过失意，克拉克会承认那非常迷人。“总而言之，又到了我该退场的时间了。下次见。”

克拉克看着他翻飞的衣角消失于门外，几乎同一时间，查房护士的脚步声也从走廊那一头传来。这两者之间的衔接，让人很难相信只是运气或时机的巧合。

克拉克低头看了看自己手里的黑色手机，布鲁斯·韦恩似乎又一次“不小心”地把他专门回来拿的手机给忘在了他这里。

克拉克有个奇怪的预感，那个男人还会回来找他，带着他故作漫不经心的态度和迷人的笑容，还有那过于明显自相矛盾的说辞。

他已经开始期待了。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯·韦恩第三次的拜访，选了一个不算最好的时机。或该说是最不宜的时机。

克拉克冷眼看着那个男人款款推门而入，就好像步入什么时尚沙龙，脸上还挂着那个被称为百万钻石单身汉的迷人微笑。

“和上次见面比，你至少有点变化了。我倒是说不好是不是有点喜欢这个。”他指的是克拉克那被剃得贴近头皮的短发，原来的那些黑色卷发至少还能柔和几分他的面部轮廓，而现在这个短寸造型，衬得青年的脸部线条更利落，更呈现出几分凶悍。

像个色厉内茬的猫咪，他暗想，爪子藏不住了，却又漂亮得你不能否认。

克拉克果然就凶巴巴地瞪了过来。“闭嘴，韦恩。”

脾气也更坏了，布鲁斯想，“你的医生又做了什么？我猜他们把你弄成这样是为了实用？”下一秒答案自动就跳出来，还能为了什么，他们剃掉他的头发，只能是为了检测他的脑电波。

“他们认为我是心因性失忆症，或者更坏，精神分裂症。他们说我有妄想，无故多疑，所有我对他们的指控都是因为我的脑子正在混乱当中。下一步，我猜我就该被诊断出人格分裂症状了。”克拉克平平地陈述，但布鲁斯没有忽略他眼中暗藏的波涛汹涌。如果说上次来那里只是阴云密布，这一次已经隐约有雷暴酝酿的迹象，只消谁再往里丢一点点火星。

“你是吗？”布鲁斯更平静地反问，“你感觉到来自身体里另一个人格的拉拽或‘他’开始抢占身体主权了吗？”

克拉克嗤笑一声，他垂下眼睛，“你什么都不知道。”

“这可说不定。我知道的事多得会吓你一跳。”布鲁斯说，“比如我已经知道为什么他们只告诉你你的名字却找不到你的家人了。”

克拉克还在盯着自己放在腿上的双手看，他的肩膀线条也仅是绷紧了一点。

“是你告诉他们的，当他们把你从废墟中挖出来时，你告诉一个消防员你的名字是克拉克·肯特，那就是他们对你所知的一切。”

“但这件事你也已经知道了，不是吗，”他问，年轻人终于抬起头，几乎是挑衅地对上了他的视线，“他们知道的是你自动透露的，而那些你拒绝交出来的秘密，他们还是一无所知。”不管他们是用上脑电波还是吐真剂，对眼前这个人都没有用。他失去了他的记忆，却没有失去他钢铁般的意志。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”克拉克问，他不想再费时间和眼前这人周旋。

“不好意思？”

“每个人想从我身上得到点东西，你想要什么？”克拉克说，“别再扯什么你只是无意中走进来的谎了。我只是失忆，我不是没了脑子。”

他不明白为什么那句话叫布鲁斯忍俊不禁，但布鲁斯并没立即回答，他带着几分若有所思环顾了一圈室内，视线在房顶烟雾探测器停留了几秒。

克拉克冷冷地盯着他，“别看了，每次你走进来的前一秒，它就会停止工作。我想这和你可以随意就推开那个只能由这里的医护人员的磁卡才能打开的房门是同一个神秘的原理。”

布鲁斯的视线转回他身上，“你知道那里有隐藏的监视设备？怎么办到的？”他似乎真的很好奇。

“除非你先告诉我你是怎么进来的。”克拉克咄咄逼人地说，“你不是这里的人，每次你出现的时机都挑在两轮查房之间。不只如此，只要有人接近，你就会立即离开。你还能让门禁失效，监控停止工作，你到底是什么人？你不可能只是一个普通的亿万富翁。”

布鲁斯望了他片刻，然后那个暧昧的微笑又回来了，“而你，克拉克，你也不只是普通的失忆病人，你知道这个房间里有监控，我猜不是这里的人安装完之后顺口告诉你的。所以，问题来了，你是怎么知道我一走进来监控就停止了的？”

他看着克拉克张嘴欲言，又说道，“如果你回答这个问题，我就告诉你为什么会被关在这里。”

他的赌注下对了，克拉克的自我克制明显在动摇，他想要那个答案，但同时又纠结着布鲁斯是否值得信任。布鲁斯等着，虽然他已经大概知道了真相。

他只是需要听见他亲口说出来。

“我可以听见监控设备发送无线电的频率。”克拉克紧绷着说，他盯着布鲁斯看的样子，就好像下一秒布鲁斯就会忽然变脸，揭露自己也属于那些软禁他的人之一。“它24小时都在发射那个信号，我想大概就是我呆在这个房间太久了，总有那么几个小时，所有的声音都消失，只有它还在，我就自然而然地记住了。但从你第一次出现之后，那个频段就会偶尔消失一阵子，也就表示着，不管什么原因，它停止工作了。”

即使是他也知道这是一个谎言，没人能“自然而然地”听见并记住超高频的声波。就算他不再记得自己是什么人，但也还知道那些基本的常识，那已经超出了人类可听的频率范畴。

但布鲁斯并没有揭穿他，他只是轻哼了声，似乎对这个答案颇满意。

“而你也很好地利用了那段时间。”他说。

瞬间的顿悟让克拉克的表情一片空白。“——你知道我能听见，这就是为什么你会留那个手机给我。你知道我只会在没有被监控才能使用它。”

“坦白说，我并不知道，但值得一试，不是吗？”布鲁斯说，“就算你笨手笨脚地把自己暴露在监控下，或根本不是我在找的人，我损失的也不过就是一部手机罢了。”

克拉克脊背后窜上一阵透骨的寒意。从他有意识以来，就被软禁在这地方，行动失去自由，那些人监控他，把他当成笼子里的小白鼠一样小心翼翼地研究观察，但没有一个人发现他有能听出无线电频段的能力。

而这个男人，只不过出现了三次，每次平均不超过十分钟，却比所有人加起来都更对克拉克所有的一切了如指掌。

布鲁斯还是漫不经心地站在那里，但克拉克现在已经明白了在那副漂亮又无害的花花公子皮囊下的那个人有多可怕。

“你到底是什么人？”他咬牙问：“你到底想要——”

“你在观察，很好。”布鲁斯打断他，“要是你太蠢又或者完全丧失了斗志的话，你对我就没有任何意义了。”

克拉克尖锐地回答，“我不需要你来承认我的存在是否有意义。”

“你会需要的，”布鲁斯说，“因为如果你对我没有意义，我就没理由把你弄出去了。”

他带着一点残酷的满足感，欣赏着克拉克脸上的愕然。“还是你更偏爱这一间小笼子？还有时不时的医生关照？”

“代价是什么？”克拉克说，他没那么天真，“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“不如问你自己好了，你有什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，“你能拿什么作为付给我的酬劳？”

“好好想一下这个问题吧，”他朝克拉克点了点头，走向门，克拉克也听见了走廊那头的脚步声。“要知道，任何事都不是无代价的。”

克拉克从床上坐起来，想要扑过去抓住他，但一阵忽如其来的天旋地转让他又倒了回去，布鲁斯看着他的眼神几近怜悯。

“还有，你想要的答案，去查一查黑零事件。那就是你被关起来的原因。”

门关上了，他又走了。

 

克拉克安静地躺在床上，在黑暗中发出平和舒缓的呼吸声，仅听声音，你会毫不怀疑，这个房间里的人正在进入深度睡眠中。

他耐心地等着，终于，“那个”声音也如他预料中般消失了。克拉克睁开双眼，摸出了那人遗留的手机。

离布鲁斯·韦恩上次的拜访已经过去几天了，克拉克已经查过了黑零事件。根据媒体的报道，那是一个月前发生一次外星人入侵事件，并对大都会造成了大规模破坏，韦恩企业的大都会分公司也在那次事件中损失惨重，多人伤亡。但离奇的是，克拉克对此一点印象也没有。

他同样关注到了一篇星球日报署名露易丝·莱恩的报道，她在文章中指控称，为了扭曲和掩饰真相，政府相关部门操纵舆论，甚至控制监禁了一些有关人士，和黑零事件相关的若干人都因此不知去向。

这就是布鲁斯·韦恩的意思吗？克拉克也属于那些人之一，被政府认为和外星人入侵有所关联，他们想挖掘的就是和外星人有关的信息？可克拉克究竟在那里扮演的是什么角色？他真的是克拉克·肯特吗，又或者这只是一个他自己捏造出来的名字，以至于他所有的朔源都落在虚空之上？

还有布鲁斯·韦恩，总是莫名其妙只给他一半答案的混蛋，他有何目的，还是另一个陷阱，另一个围绕着他的阴谋？

但不管他想从克拉克身上得到什么，他是克拉克目前唯一看得见的机会，克拉克必须冒这个风险。

他给那个号码发了一条文字信息。

我愿意做个交易。

几乎是他发出去的瞬时对方就回复了。

你什么也不记得了，你没有谈判的资本。

这可真是又准又狠的一记。克拉克咬着嘴唇，回了他一句：你还说这是你管家的号码呢。

我都告诉你不能相信我了。

几乎能想像出对方勾着嘴角坏笑的样子，克拉克忿忿地回了一条。

面谈。

我很忙，不像你，我有相当多夜晚的事务。

我有你想要的东西。克拉克输入道，他暂停了一下，有点困惑于自己为何那么肯定。但他还是发出去了。也许我不记得了，但你想要它。

漫长得如同永恒的一分钟等待之后，那混蛋终于回复了。

恭喜，你终于猜对了一件事。

 

第二天的午夜，和昨夜同一个时间，克拉克的手机嗡嗡地震动起来。

“到天台上来，”布鲁斯说，“走右边的楼梯。别挂手机，随时保持对话畅通。”

“我的房间门总是锁着的，我从里面打不开。”克拉克告诉他。不然他以为为什么克拉克会乖乖被软禁在这个地方，只因为这里比外面风餐露宿更舒服吗？

“你说要交易，为表示诚意，我已经帮你把门禁打开了，爱丽丝，你现在可以跳进兔子洞里来了。”布鲁斯冷酷无情地道，“当然，你也可以继续呆在现在这个你已经熟悉的笼子里。选择在你。”

克拉克只犹豫了一秒，就无声地跳下了床。他走到门边，试探地握住了把手，门应声而开。空荡荡的走廊里，只有不知道从哪里灌进来的一丝风声。还有更外面的一整个未知的世界。一个他还不知道能不能相信的男人。

选择在你。

克拉克吸了口气，夜晚冰冷的空气灌进他的肺里，夹着一丝对未知的颤栗和不安。

但从他留下那个手机时，克拉克就已经在选择了。又或者在那个人走进他的房间那一瞬间，克拉克已经做出他的选择了。

他踏出门去。那扇门在他身后悄然合拢，也断绝了他的退路。


	3. Chapter 3

大都会夜晚残破不堪的天际线突兀地闯进了克拉克的眼中，惊愕如同迎面的一记重拳，打得他眼前一黑。

这也是克拉克恢复意识以来，第一次踏出那囚禁他的四面墙，直面整个鲜活而残破的世界。他怔然地看着在夜色中的摩登都市如今残存的废墟，昨日种种繁华都像海市蜃楼，他耳中仿佛还能听见那些纷纷倒塌的大厦中数不清的哭泣和呼喊声，还有空气里飞舞着厚重的烟尘，一起朝他压下来，克拉克几乎喘不过气来。

他在浏览新闻时并非没有看见外星人残留的这片战场，但在黑夜抹去了所有的颜色之后，那些被拦腰截断的高楼面目却更加狰狞，裹着残碎的记忆朝他张牙舞爪地扑下来。

他记得这个，克拉克恍惚地想，无视了胸口一阵阵钝痛，所有那些痛苦的哭喊，空气里弥漫着的恐惧和死亡的气息，一起交融为绝望的黑暗。

心因性失忆，这就是他不想回忆起来的事情吗？他那天在大都会究竟看见了或遭遇了什么，才让他潜意识里决定要放弃所有的记忆，甚至不愿意承认自己是……谁？

他的头像是要被人撕裂开一般地抽痛起来，被关在那里的怪物正在拼命想要突破出来。克拉克脱力地跪倒在地上，他大口大口呼吸，却只能吸进去更多的恐慌。无名的痛苦把他从内到外都撕得四分五裂，他抱住头，想阻止那些黑暗涌进来，却只是徒劳无功。

他到底是谁？他到底对这个世界做了什么？

他扑倒在地，任由大地在他脚下裂开一个巨大的口子，将他一口吞没。

 

他身下的世界在轻轻地摇动，带着满满的怜爱轻柔地晃动着他，把他推入更深更甜蜜的睡眠当中。克拉克咕哝一声，他磨蹭着面颊下那层柔软的织物，鼻尖嗅到了一丝朦胧的气息，微凉中混入一丝清爽温柔，让他想起来雨夜后重回阳光下的森林。克拉克忍不住又多蹭了一下，迷迷糊糊地想着，为什么他会跑到了床上，他最后一点的记忆明明是在天台上……

克拉克赫然睁开了眼睛，盯着头顶上汽车顶棚，困惑不已地意识到自己正躺在一辆车的后座上。借着朦胧的车内灯，克拉克看见在自己身上还盖着一件风衣。

他平躺不动，保持呼吸节奏不变，作出自己还没醒的假象，想在对方还没发现前给自己再争取多几分钟反应的时间——

“你之前在天台上昏了过去，我猜是恐慌发作，”驾驶座上的男人说，仅仅是陈述事实的语气。“我没料到你对大都会的反应会那么猛烈，只好先把你带走。既然你醒了，可以不要继续把我的外套当你的口水兜了。”

克拉克把风衣掀开，坐了起来。他们正开过一座悬索桥。凌晨的桥面上只有寥寥的车辆在夜色中和他们错身而过。克拉克不自觉地睁大眼看着车窗外开阔的海湾，“我们要去哪里？”

“我的城市。”

他的……克拉克恍然，当然了，哥谭，坐拥半座城市地产的布鲁斯·韦恩确实有那个资格说那是他的城市。

他没有再开口，布鲁斯似乎也无意和他搭讪闲谈，车内重新陷入了沉默，却又并不让人觉得尴尬而无所适从。克拉克无意识中甚至又再次睡了过去，等布鲁斯开口叫他时才惊得坐直了，下意识捞起脸边的衣物擦了擦嘴角。

布鲁斯从后视镜投过来的视线带着几分无奈。克拉克有点尴尬地抱着风衣，和他大眼瞪小眼。“我们到了吗？”他问，这时才想起来他并不知道对方要带他到哥谭的什么地方。刚才那个问题又被对方狡猾地绕了过去。

布鲁斯把车停下来，绕到后面打开车门，示意他下车，并顺手接过风衣套到了克拉克身上。克拉克懵懵懂懂地打量着四周。熹微晨光里，街道两旁的砖石建筑透出一股典雅的十九世纪欧式建筑风格，很显然，这是一个住宅区。

克拉克之前并没有期待自己会被带到什么地方，最可能的是另一个医院，或安全性隐蔽性更高的疗养院之类，唯独没想到会是这样一个普通的社区。

他有一点担心着自己在这有着漂亮高大的行道树的整洁街区上再一次恐慌发作，但他的呼吸依旧平稳。哥谭在夜色中的天际线安静而完整，虽然和它的姐妹城市只隔着一座桥的距离，但这座城市在外星人来袭中幸运地几乎毫发无损。

布鲁斯走了几步，发现他没跟上，回头示意，克拉克只好跟着他走上公寓台阶。“这不是你的家，对吧？”他忽然想到了什么，惴惴不安地问道。布鲁斯没有回答，只是半拉拽着他走入电梯。

他们朝上到了顶层的一间公寓，布鲁斯输入密码，进门后在玄关处又通过一个虹膜验证系统，他回头朝克拉克抬抬下巴。“过来，我要为你设置一个通行权限。”

想不出拒绝的借口，克拉克让他扫描了自己的虹膜。在布鲁斯鼓捣那个安全验证系统时，他好奇又不安地打量着室内。这是一间非常宽敞的公寓，空荡开阔，说好听点是风格简约，房主人似乎根本不在意室内装潢，客厅正中摆着一张巨大的沙发床，余下便都是空的，房间里弥漫着一股久不通风的异味。克拉克看见客厅那一头的开放式厨房也是空空如也，租售广告上的样板房都比它更有人情味。

克拉克一下子明白了从进门到现在他感觉到的不对劲是为什么：这房子更像是一个空间，而不是家。没人住在这里。

第二个紧接着跳进他大脑的念头是，我可住不起这个地方。不知怎么克拉克对这一点非常确定。

“这里的一切你都可以用，卧室，浴室，厨房，冰箱里有食物。我假设你还记得怎么使用各种电器？如有可能尽量别把房子烧了，引来警察或其他人都会很麻烦。”布鲁斯说，克拉克收回自己天马行空的想法，跟着他往里走，“房间保险柜里有一些现金，密码是XXXXXX，这是附近街区的地图和说明，不推荐你在脑子还不清楚的时候出去乱走。”

他又看了看克拉克，“现在先去把这一身医院的衣服换下来，我要把它带走销毁。”用这一句结束了毫无热情的房间参观。

克拉克在浴室里脱掉了病人服，明亮的墙面镜里照出他苍白的躯体。克拉克盯着镜子反射出来那个几乎陌生的面孔，那张脸上带着那么多的不安和迟疑，还有一丝苦闷。他伸手捧了一把冷水，泼到脸上。

这一整晚发生的事情，比梦游幻境真实不了多少。在疑似被政府软禁了一个月之后，他被一个奇怪的亿万富翁从医院里偷带了出来，转手又给装进了这一个空荡荡的房子里，还提供他现金，食物，衣服，甚至还有或真或假的自由。克拉克摸了摸手边的衣物，都是全新的，仔细剪掉了标签，但从触感和剪裁看都是高级货，更诡异的是，包括内裤在内都完全符合他的尺寸。一个想法模糊出现，在克拉克能解读时又消弭于无形。

所以就是这里了，一个为他量身打造的新囚笼？

“奇怪。”他大声对自己说，声音没有反射回来，好像被雪白的墙面给吸收了。

他到底是谁，布鲁斯·韦恩到底想从他这里得到什么，克拉克发现后一个问题正在变得更令人感兴趣。

他换好衣服出去，在玄关处找到了布鲁斯。他接过病人服翻看了一下，装进了一个黑色的垃圾袋里。克拉克注意到那个袋子里还装着其他东西。

“我有事需要走了，如果有什么事就打那个电话。”

就这样？

“你不怕我逃跑吗？”在他离开前，克拉克问道，布鲁斯转回头看了他一眼。

“你想走的话可以随时离开，这不是牢房，可你能去哪里？”他说，风衣肩膀上还明晃晃地挂着克拉克留下的那个口水印子。“你现在需要我比我需要你更多，克拉克。”

他一如既往地抛下问题便离开，留下克拉克和他满脑子的疑问，还有一个比他大脑更加空荡荡的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克在他的新笼子里待了下来。

从客观角度来说，他的活动范围如今有了一个飞跃式的提升，扩大到了100多平方，有橡木地板、带巨大落地窗的公寓。

他花了点时间探索他的新居。和他想的一样，厨房里各样烹饪器具一应俱全，却完全没有使用过的痕迹。最莫名诡异的是冰箱里的食物，严格依照分类堆得满满的。食品包装袋上的生产日期也都是他住进来的前一天，就好像有人是特意为了他的入住而进行了一次突击采购。

两间卧室里床具均整洁一新，衣帽间里都是成套的崭新衣物，全都与他的尺寸完全一致。如果现在有人闯进来，根据这些蛛丝马迹，他们会认定克拉克就是此间的主人。而真正的房主人却已经有意无意地抹去了所有能透露他个人存在的东西。

他也检查了保险柜，里面的现金数目让他吃了一惊。布鲁斯·韦恩口中的“一些现金”，足够一个人捐款潜逃到半个地球之外也能过得很滋润，就算克拉克现在没有任何身份文件跑不了太远，这笔钱也能让他到任意的城市过上好几年吃穿不愁的日子。

但，就像布鲁斯已经毫不留情地指出的那样，克拉克能去哪里呢？

克拉克还在持续关注着星球日报那名叫莱恩的女记者的动向。因为黑零事件后那几篇抨击政府的报道，她也似乎遭到了一些压力，被勒令暂时停职休假，在那之后她所有的社交账号都没有再更新。克拉克曾经试着想联系她，但在对方接起来之前就又挂断了。他不知道自己该说什么，嗨，我就是你报道里提及的那些失踪者之一，我想知道我是谁，可我还有一些可能会给你带来危险的秘密，你能帮我吗？

克拉克实在不愿意再把更多无辜者牵扯进来了。

他也读了相当大量的媒体对布鲁斯·韦恩的报道或专访。一言以概之，存在那些文字中的布鲁斯·韦恩就是个脑袋空空、做事不经过大脑的花花公子，最擅长的是在各种极限运动中把自己折腾得一身是伤，唯一可称道的大概是他那张脸还有随兴所至的慈善行为。

只不过克拉克已经知道他所能做的远不止于此。要么那个布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克认识的根本不是同一个人，要么布鲁斯才是他们俩之中有人格分裂的那个。

在第一天，就在布鲁斯离开一个小时之后，为了测试自己是否真的能来去自由，克拉克随便在衣柜里翻出了一件连帽衫套上，也离开了公寓。他走到了大街上，融入来去匆匆的上班人流中，一直漫步到附近的广场。他在那里坐了十分钟，在他周围，人们跑步、交谈，或只是行色匆匆各奔前途，没人在意角落里这个安静的男人。一只鸽子落在他脚边，咕咕叫着，但克拉克并没有什么能给它的，它就又飞到另一边去了。

那短短的几分钟里，克拉克没有恐慌发作，也没有呼吸过度，他甚至也没有在思考。第一次，他不再在意自己可能是谁，有什么样的秘密，他只是享受着被这个充满无用细节的世界包围着，享受着第一次属于自己的平静。世界也以一种毫无所谓的姿态，随意地接纳了他，如同海洋接纳一滴水。

在这个世界上的某个地方，他也许也被人以同样的淡然接纳过，也许有人曾爱过他，或他也曾爱过某人。那些爱也许依旧存在着。他只需要记起来。

克拉克返回公寓时，公寓也和他离开时一样，没有任何变化。克拉克在玄关停了一会，毫无头绪地发了一会呆，也许都没有几分钟，忽然听见门禁发出一声滴响，紧跟着便是人类的听力无法捕捉到的电磁波的刺耳嘶响。

他的手机也响了。克拉克接了起来。

“你在监控我？”他先发制人，嘶声指控道，“你把监控摄像头都装到了哪里？”

“你指的是正在工作的那几个，还是整个公寓的？”布鲁斯说，听着没有半分歉疚。“你出去了。”

克拉克朝天花板上投去一个怒视，“没错，我出去了，但这不是你能随意监控我的理由！”

“我没有，”布鲁斯说，“一旦有人进入第一道门，且三分钟之内没有进行第二道门的权限验证，安全系统就会默认出了问题，发出警报并自发启动同步监控。去通过安全验证，你就能把它关掉了。我也不是一直在无所事事地盯着你看。”

克拉克狠狠地挂了电话。

那也是他住进来之后，布鲁斯·韦恩唯一一次主动联系他。接下来的几天，克拉克又分别在不同的时间段再做了几次尝试，这一次他没有触动安全系统的警报，布鲁斯的电话也没有打过来。

他也很快明白了为什么布鲁斯会把他安排在这里，所谓大隐隐于市，谁会想到一个很可能正在被政府机构秘密通缉的人物会隐藏在像这样一个热闹街区的普通公寓中呢。

以布鲁斯·韦恩所拥有的财富，他可以做到很多事，有一个无所不能的技术团队在背后为他提供帮助，能做到在任何地方出入自如，或拥有像这样层层防护并随时可抛弃的隐蔽居所，都不是什么奇怪的事。唯一令克拉克不解的是，为什么他要数十年如一日在世人面前保持截然相反的假面，让大多数人都深信他是个追逐美色和肾上激素的傻瓜。

仅看他因黑零事件而导致的资产损失，布鲁斯更像是外星人入侵的受害者，也许这就是他想从克拉克身上得到的，也想挖出他记忆里和黑零事件有关的信息？但克拉克直觉他的目的比那要复杂得多，那个男人的种种表现太过自相矛盾，以至于无法简单给他一个标签进行归类。

在克拉克入住一周之后，消失的房主人才终于再次出现。

克拉克听到客厅的那一声动静，就立即睁开眼睛。他悄无声息地翻身下床，捞起顶在门后的那一根球棒，顺着声音摸过去。他对整个公寓的布局已经摸熟到了闭着眼睛都不会出错，是以在黑暗中也极为自信，却没想到挨近厨房时一脚踢到了根本不该在那里的一团软绵绵的东西。

厨房里也亮起了一小片光明。之前克拉克从没留意过那里还有一个暗格，灯光也照出了正站在那里的布鲁斯，他从那里掏出了自己在找的东西，嘭一声又关上了暗格。重归黑暗。

“对不起，没想惊动你，”他咕哝着说，克拉克在黑暗里只能模糊看见他高大的身躯在移动，“但这里是我距离最近的一处安全屋。”

一处，克拉克留意到这个量词，也就是说，他还有很多处类似的安全屋。

他放下球棒，拍开了厨房的灯。眼前的所见令他皱眉：布鲁斯正坐在厨房椅子上，他面前是一套注射工具，桌上摆着几支颜色透明的针剂。

“那是什么？”克拉克尖锐地抽了口气，布鲁斯在他发问的同时已经卷起袖子，眼也不眨地从静脉里抽出一管血，封存进试管中，“你在给自己抽血？为什么？”

没有回答，他只能继续看着布鲁斯稍事止血，收起真空管，然后又拿起旁边的另一只注射针管，抽取针剂中的药液，注射入自己另一边胳膊的静脉中。

“……”克拉克已经快说不出话来了，“这是你们上流社会的新消遣法吗，给自己抽血然后再注射什么奇怪的刺激药物？”

布鲁斯原本低垂着眼看着那注入自己体内的药液，闻言嗤笑一声。“是啊，你猜对了，这就是我的夜晚消遣之一。”他讽刺地说，拔出针头，把台面上用过的针筒、止血带还有空了的针剂都收了起来丢入一个袋子里，余下的针剂则装回暗格中。

他重新关上暗格，绕过因极度困惑而一动不动的克拉克，从地上捡起了一件外套，拍了拍灰再穿回去，克拉克之前踩到就是那个。

“你还没回答我的问题。”克拉克说。

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”布鲁斯说，他已经在朝外走，克拉克咬了咬牙，也跟了过去，“只要管好你自己的事就行了，我让你呆在这里不是问我问题的。先把自己脑子里那一团乱清理好再来管别人的闲事如何？”

“我可能是个杀人犯。”

这句话终于让那个男人停下了脚步，他转身面对了克拉克。克拉克毫不畏缩地直视他。

“你不是想知道我是因为什么才那么惊弓之鸟，不敢相信任何人吗？这就是我不能让别人知道的事，我记不清我是谁，我唯一记得的就是我杀了一个人。”

“哈。”布鲁斯说，他比克拉克想象要更冷静，实际上，他几乎连眼都没眨一下。“然后呢，你记得你杀了个人，你觉得内疚？后悔？”

“不，”克拉克的回答快得他自己也有点吃惊，答案一直在那里，根本不需要多余去想。“我不觉得内疚，我也不觉得后悔，我不知道那是什么人，他和我有什么关系，但我不后悔杀了他。”

他咄咄逼人地盯着布鲁斯，“这不是你想要的答案，对吗？很抱歉让你失望了，我不是什么外星人间谍，我只是一个普通的杀人凶手。现在你知道真相了，你可以把我交给警察了。”

让他失望的是，布鲁斯只是淡定地耸耸肩。“唔，我想我们都有希望落空的日子，”他轻快地说，“但偶尔也有走好运的时候。”

克拉克根本不知道他在说些什么。

“回答你之前的问题，我怀疑有人给我下了药，我还不知道那是什么，会有什么作用，”布鲁斯说，“所以我必须给自己抽一管血好确定。之后那个只是普通的解毒剂，我的夜晚消遣可能不像你想象中那么刺激，抱歉了。”

他迎向克拉克惊愕的表情，不知为何微微一笑。“以答案换答案，我们的交易，不是吗？”

“你……”克拉克终于找回了自己的声音，他吸了口气，然后咆哮起来：“你怀疑别人给你下了药，却不去找医生，自己跑到这里给自己抽血，还乱注射药物？你到底是有多疯？你的脑子也被撞傻了吗？”

布鲁斯这次是真的忍俊不禁地笑了。“我的管家已经那么说过很多次了，当然措辞没有这么直白。可惜不能把你介绍给他，没准你们俩能有不少共同话题呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

阿尔弗雷德步入蝙蝠洞，并不意外他的老爷依旧如同生了根似的坐在了电脑前，屏幕正中的那一格画面，则在第一百次地回放着那个年轻人坦诚自己罪行的片段。

克拉克：我刚告诉你我杀了人，你却一点也不惊讶。  
布鲁斯：你不因此后悔，但仍然认为自己有罪？  
克拉克：不，我也不认为自己有罪。但这才是最大的问题不是吗？我无法想像，在什么情况下，一个人可以心安理得去杀死另一个人。

阿尔弗雷德想，大概在对方威胁着要屠戮奴役一个星球上的几十亿人的时候吧。

他咳嗽一声提醒对方自己的到来，将手里那份克拉克·肯特在医院里的治疗报告递上去。

“除了软禁，医院对他使用的治疗方法都在常规范围内，”阿尔弗雷德说，“看来他们确实不知道他的真实身份。”

布鲁斯唔了一声，翻到后一页，然后扬眉，“他曾同意接受催眠暗示治疗？”

“并不奇怪，这种有选择性的记忆遗忘，催眠治疗只是常见的办法，”阿尔弗雷德回答说，“比较罕见的是我们这位朋友的反应。”

在治疗报告中记录着，克拉克一共接受了三次催眠。第一次，催眠师试图让他回忆最安全的地方，他说了一个词，“家”，但接着被询问那是在哪里，周围都有什么时，他几乎是立即产生了强烈抗拒，不再回答任何问题，并很快摆脱了催眠状态。

第二次，催眠师让他进入了深度催眠状态，想让他回忆起黑零事件当天都发生了什么。

催眠师：你在哪里？你在大都会吗？  
克拉克：是的，我在那里。  
催眠师：你看见了什么，有人和你在一起吗？  
克拉克：……我不想那么做的，但我必须做。  
催眠师：你做了什么，克拉克？  
克拉克：他威胁我妈妈……所有人都有危险……他根本不在乎这个世界，普通人的死活……我不得不……

第三次的催眠并没有真正进行。在第二次催眠之后，克拉克对他们表现出极度的不信任，催眠师始终无法令他进入催眠状态，催眠师记录了他和克拉克的对话。

催眠师：克拉克，如果你不配合我，我就没办法帮助你。  
克拉克：你想帮助我，还是想从我这里得到你们想要的东西？  
催眠师：你的这种抗拒和多疑心态对你没有好处。难道你就不想记起你自己是谁吗？难道你不想记起你的妈妈，你的家，还有你的人生？你想要放弃那一切吗？  
克拉克：我不会放弃他们，但我也不会把他们交给你们。

催眠师在下方建议是，鉴于目前患者对催眠的抗拒，在重新获得他的信任之前，不应再继续进行类似的催眠治疗，以免引起他更强烈的抗拒甚至敌对态度。

“对比他在深度催眠状态下还能保守住自己的秘密，肯特先生昨天对你的坦白就更可玩味了。”阿尔弗雷德说：“我该恭喜你如今已经成为他最信任的人了吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

布鲁斯龇牙一笑，“恰恰相反，他并不信任我，”他告诉阿尔弗雷德，“他当时是想摆脱我。他以为我是个追求刺激的瘾君子，非常生气，宁可让我把他交给警察也不想再跟我有什么关系。”

“他至少还是猜对了上瘾这一点，只是弄错了你成瘾的对象。”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以他能接受一个可能很危险的亿万富翁的援手，却不愿意和一个瘾君子为伍。如果你没猜错他的真实身份，他的道德感倒是颇为……脚踏实地，接近朴实了。”

“这也是他最令我困惑的一点。”布鲁斯承认道，“对所有那些测试，他的表现都太——”他一时陷入词穷。

阿尔弗雷德道，“你在找的那个词，是‘人类’吗？”他泰然自若地接住来自韦恩家主人的一记瞪视。

“我们都知道，他可以是任何身份，唯独不是‘人’。”

“我且谨慎地保留看法，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但我们都看见了，在有机可趁时，肯特先生既没有卷上所有现金消失，还会因为陌生人不爱惜自己的生命健康而动怒，综合来看，他的道德情操可能已经超越大多数人了。”

这就是他不能让阿尔弗雷德和克拉克碰面的原因，布鲁斯咬牙想道。阿尔弗雷德毫无疑问是会罔顾克拉克那一个要命的真实身份，喜欢上这个披着普通人外皮的克拉克·肯特，不，也许刚好反过来，正因为你知道他能够做到什么事，已经做过了什么事，你就更没有办法抗拒他自然流露的一面。

“我不关心克拉克·肯特的道德情操究竟处于整体人类的哪一个层次，”布鲁斯答道，刷地拉下脸，“我关心的只是，他的失忆到底会持续多久，他的失忆是不是也一起带走了所有他的超级力量。我们也必须要为他的记忆和力量恢复那一天做好未雨绸缪的准备。”

“他失忆前和他的同族对抗，拯救了人类。我不认为他记忆恢复了就会忽然性情大变想统治世界。”阿尔弗雷德合理地指出。

“你也并不能百分百肯定。”布鲁斯冷酷地说，“你并不了解他。没人了解他到底是怎么想的。至于拯救人类？他的同族是因为他才来到地球，他本来就该为此负责。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“你帮助肯特先生逃离政府的软禁，我还以为你至少有那么一点喜欢他呢。看来我是弄错了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那我假定，你接下来是打算去进一步了解他？以便能够未雨绸缪地在他万一失心疯打算统治世界时掌握先机？”

布鲁斯没有理会他的讽刺，他翻到后面，那是一份克拉克·肯特入院后的医疗护理记录，布鲁斯对着其中一项记录皱了皱眉。“他们曾对他进行了采血化验。”他再往下看，眉毛因困惑和怀疑进一步扭结，“实验室给出的报告结果没有任何异常？这不太可能，除非外星人也和地球人有着同样的血型。”

“我无法回答这个问题，也许你能够找个机会在肯特先生身上确认一下。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但通常情况下，当检验结果本该有异常却显示正常时，问题总是出在经手的人。”

“你是说，在那里有人也知道克拉克·肯特是谁，却隐瞒了这件事甚至在帮忙掩盖事实？”布鲁斯若有所思地说，“看来蝙蝠侠有必要对大都会进行一次快速拜访了。”

 

对大都会的快速访问，比布鲁斯想得要更顺利。那个独自住在单人公寓里的实验室小助理看见在黑暗中现身的蝙蝠侠，吓得魂飞魄散，腿软得根本跑不动。尽管如此，在被问及了克拉克·肯特的事，他还是难得地显出了几分硬气。

“我根本不知道你在说什么，我也不认识什么克拉克——呀！”

蝙蝠侠把一份实验室进入记录甩到他脸上。

“在克拉克·肯特的血样送到那天上午，医院检验科发生了一次小火灾，紧急疏散了一小时。根据打卡记录中，你是最后一个离开实验室的人。你对克拉克·肯特的血样做了什么？你偷了他的血样？你把那个卖给了谁？是谁想要他的血样？”

“不！我绝对不会那么做！”小助理愤慨地喊道：“我哪怕死都不会出卖他的！呃……”

他意识到自己说漏了嘴，又惊又恐地闭上了嘴。但这招对蝙蝠侠可没用。那只尖爪子掐住了他的脸，“老实交代，克拉克·肯特和你到底有什么关系？还是你想从自己的公寓窗户丢出去体验一下自由落体的感觉？”

“不不不，求求你，我和他没有关系，我甚至都不认识他！”小助理死命地扒着椅子不肯放手，“你可以查我所有的账户，根本没人给我钱！”

“他说的是实话，”阿尔弗雷德在他耳机里说，“他上个月的信用卡都只是勉强还清，我想他很需要一个更明智的收支管理，而不是花更多钱去买没什么用的限量版漫画周边。”

蝙蝠侠像提起一只小老鼠似的抓起小助理的领子，任他在半空乱蹬脚。“如果没有任何好处，为什么你要做这件事？”

“因为那才是应该做的事，不是吗？”小助理拼命地想扒开那只爪子，吓得眼泪鼻涕都挂了满脸的模样相当可笑，却又带着几分滑稽的悲壮。“他帮了大家，我不是什么大人物，也没什么本事，但至少我做了我能做的——”

他被突兀地松开，倒在地板上咳嗽着，大口呼吸珍贵的空气。

“所以你确实知道他是谁。”蝙蝠侠说，“你怎么知道的？”

“我并不知道，”小助理说，“直到我看见了血液样本的分析，我知道人类的血液样本分析结果是什么样的。那个显然不是。”

他紧张地看着在黑暗里的蝙蝠侠，继续说：“我没想那么多，但如果政府的人知道他就是那个，呃，他们会把他带走的，谁知道政府会做什么？而他根本没有任何力量能和他们对抗，那就是——”

“你把血样怎么处理了？”

小助理吞了吞口水，“呃，我倒进了水槽，把其他人的跟他的做了调换。”他看见蝙蝠侠肩膀一动，似乎又要来提他，连忙辩解道，“那是我唯一能想到的办法了，毕竟那东西不能让别人发现，不是吗？分析结果我也丢进马桶冲走了。”

他战战兢兢地等着对方的宣判，但蝙蝠侠似乎已经得到了答案，果断地后退了一步，跳上窗台就要离开，不知是哪里来的勇气，他扑过去抓住了那大蝙蝠的一截披风，在对方阴狠地回头瞪他时又立即放了手。

“我，呃，就想问一下，他还好吗？”他抖抖地问，“我后来听说他离开医院了，但没人知道他去了哪里，是你把他带走了吗？他现在安全吗？我不会告诉任何人，我只是想确认他是不是还好？你是在帮他吗？如果需要我……”

一股猛灌过来的强风把他后面的话拍回了喉咙里，等他再睁开眼睛，窗台上已经空无一人。

 

“看来在普通人眼里，肯特先生并不是什么潜在威胁，更像一个拯救者，甚至值得赌上自身安危去帮助他，”阿尔弗雷德说，上前捡起布鲁斯一路行进路上解下的披风，“真是令人惊讶啊。”

“你应该去网上看看，还有越来越多的普通人正在联名请愿，要求政府把外星人送上法庭，为他对大都会造成严重破坏负责。”布鲁斯回道。他胸中翻滚着满腔愤懑，这次大都会之行的结果虽说不能算毫无收获，却也是毫无惊喜，还浪费他一个晚上的夜巡时间。他摘下腰带，泄愤般丢到一边去，无视了阿尔弗雷德不太赞成的目光。

他应该想到的，像那种有英俊完美的外貌，从天而降的救世主，甚至都不需要任何煽动的话语，就已经征服了人心，获得了追随者。在他失去力量后，脆弱如同任何一个普通人，当然更容易激发出人类心里那幼稚单纯的英雄主义精神，让像那样一个软弱的普通人，都会瞬间做出鲁莽而勇敢的英雄式行为。

布鲁斯本该因为克拉克·肯特的秘密并没有落入怀有敌意的第三方之手而高兴，他确实也松了口气。但同时，他也忍不住为了人类的轻信和短视而恼火，克拉克·肯特，或叫其他任何名字都好，无论他现在看起来有多脆弱，他实际上都比人们想象的要危险得多。

他们在说的这个存在，能自由来去地球和地球之外的宇宙空间，连核弹都不能对他造成摧毁性伤害，居然还有人认为人类法庭能对他进行审判。实际上，如果克拉克恢复了力量，人类世界根本没有任何力量能对他形成有效对抗，到时候他们该用什么来牵制这个外星人，他那超越一般人的道德情操吗，哈。

他继续卸下蝙蝠装，直到阿尔弗雷德将他的手机递到了他的眼前，五个来自“S”的未接来电。

“这是——”

“他是在你的大都会之行时打过来的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没接，然后他就在语音信箱里留了言。”

布鲁斯沉着脸按下了播放，克拉克带点犹豫的声音在蝙蝠洞里响起来。

“呃，我有件事想跟你说，我知道我现在最好还是乖乖呆在房子里找回记忆，别出去抛头露面什么的，更不应该过多地引人注意，不过，呃，你应该不会介意我出去打几天零工吧？就几天，非常低调，保证不会招惹任何关注，就是这样。”

……这特么的又是什么情况？


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯盯着那个正在街角散发传单的巨大的棕熊人偶，再次想，这特么到底是什么个情况？

从他这个角度看过去，那只熊还在摇摇摆摆地和行人互动、击掌。他转身用自己的圆屁股把一个想故意捉弄他的小年轻撞飞出去，还摆出一副无辜相在原地团团转卖萌。几个女中学生很明显是被他逗得都不想走了。

低调？他管这个叫低调？布鲁斯恼火地想，整条街上就他一个回头率最高。

他窝在树荫里怒气满值地磨着牙，然后看见另外一只兔子人偶靠近了那只熊，挨过去交流一阵，那只熊就转身离开了街角。他穿过马路，一边走一边摘下头套，撸了撸被压得扁扁的头发，然后朝着公园这一处树荫走过来了。

布鲁斯静止不动，那个抱着熊头套的青年坐在了长椅的那一头上，还颇为自得其乐地朝着路过朝他尖叫着“熊熊，熊熊”的小朋友们招着手。

“把你那个蠢头套给我戴回去，”布鲁斯语气阴森，暗示着如果不照办就有你好看的意思。克拉克啧声，轻声嘀咕道，“我在休息时间呢，带这个里面可热啦——好吧好吧。”

他把头套戴回去，然后稍微转过来，将一个三明治——鬼知道他刚才是把这玩意放哪里的——放在了他们之间。“我有一个三明治，是今天店里的推荐哟，想分一半吗？”

没人搭话，他就自顾自掰了一半，拿起自己那半开开心心往头套下面送。

“顺便说一下，你真的觉得你换一身邋遢一点的衣服，弄掉发胶，再弄一点胡渣出来，就没人能认出这张全城最出名的脸吗？”克拉克含糊地说道。

实际上在他说话的时候还真的有几个人经过时稍微多看了长椅上的这一个流浪汉和大熊的组合一眼。

“他们看的是你，又不是我，”布鲁斯嘴巴不动，嘶嘶发声，“要不是你跑过来根本没人会注意公园里一个流浪汉长什么样。”

“真的，哪怕后面还有那个？”熊脑袋晃了晃，朝后面随意地指了指，布鲁斯知道他在说什么。在一个红绿灯的十字街口外，矗立着一个巨大的户外广告牌，上头是最新一期时尚杂志封面，布鲁斯·韦恩那张颠倒众生的脸，正挂着他那标准的似笑非笑从上面俯瞰着他们。“你真的觉得坐在这里是很明智的吗？”

布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，“你要是实在担心，可以把你的伪装套装借我。”

克拉克在熊头套里吃吃笑。“不了，我们雇不起你这个价位的。”

他越过布鲁斯去打量那张巨大的海报，又瞄他。“唔，要是客观比较的话，我要说，那上面的人确实比你要好看一点。”

“他们用电脑修掉了我的黑眼圈。”还有全年无休的夜巡作业留下的疲惫感。

“我其实想说粉底液，还有唇彩。”克拉克严肃地说，“夏天最让人想亲吻的颜色什么的。”

作为一头熊，这么一本正经地念出这种文案也实在是太诡异了。

“既然你来了，顺便问一下，血液样本的事怎么样了？”克拉克接着轻快地问。

布鲁斯震惊得差点崩掉了脸上那一层冷漠面具，随即意识到他在问的是布鲁斯的血液样本。当然，他不可能知道布鲁斯在追查他的医疗记录。

“很好，是我想多了，只是一点点肌肉松弛剂。”

“你满脸都写着‘我在撒谎’。”克拉克说，又把三明治伸到头套里去咬了一口。

“我们才没有熟到你能看出这种事。”布鲁斯回道，还在琢磨着该怎么再铺垫一下，那个血液样本的要求才会比较自然一点。

“说的也对，”克拉克说，“但我就是能看出来。你也没否认。”

布鲁斯正想再说点什么，然后就提出采血的事，但他们又吸引到了别人的目光，准确来说，是熊又吸引了一波新关注。

一个穿着红裙子的小女孩跌跌撞撞地跑过来，一下子扑到了熊的腿上。棕熊明显愣了愣，看女孩的妈妈，后者只是笑眯眯地在一边看着，于是抬起爪子轻轻地拍了拍女孩。

“嗨，”他说。小女孩趴在他腿上，抬头露出一个缺了门牙的大大笑容。

“棕熊，棕熊，你在看什么？”（注）

棕熊——克拉克无声地笑了，他点了点她的肩膀。

“我看见一只红色的鸟在看我。”

小女孩欢呼一声，又抱着他对答了几句，才心满意足地被妈妈拽走了。

“你记得这种图画书的内容？”那对母女走远了，布鲁斯才问。

“当然不是，”即使是隔着一个巨大的熊头套，他都能感觉到克拉克在咧嘴笑。“在她们走过来的时候，我听见了她妈妈刚好在念这一段。”

他的超级听力，布鲁斯立即懂了，同时警觉起来，这是不是也意味着克拉克现在可以随心所欲地控制他的听力，或他的其他能力了？但从克拉克的表现来看，似乎又并没有。

“这就是你说的工作？”布鲁斯把话题转开，“恕我看不出这里有任何意义。”

克拉克叹气，抬起一只爪子挠了挠他的熊脸，然后对布鲁斯解释了他这份兼职工作的由来。

显然，这里牵扯进了一次街头邂逅，一个捉襟见肘的单亲家庭，一个正在努力想保住自己的工作好能凑够下半年开学学费的年轻学生，还有一个忽然病倒无人照顾的母亲。

“他需要钱，也需要工作，但他又不能放下他妈妈在医院没人照顾，”克拉克低声说，“所以我自愿在他去照顾他妈妈的时候替他工作。”

妈妈，这个词让布鲁斯想起他的第二次催眠记录，当时克拉克也提到了自己的妈妈。

他在深度催眠状态下不会留下当时的记忆，但如果那是真的，这是否可以推出，在地球上的某个角落，很可能真的存在一个家，还有一个母亲，在等待着克拉克·肯特的归来。

有这个可能吗？

熊脑袋朝布鲁斯的方向偏过去看了看，那两颗黑亮亮的塑料眼睛对上了布鲁斯，虽然布鲁斯知道他其实是从鼻子那个小洞在看自己，“当然，我也想过，最简单的就是从那个保险柜里拿一叠钱，但那是属于你的。我无权慷他人之慨。”

布鲁斯冷冷地说，“你本可以在电话里解释清楚。”结果他只留了条含含糊糊重点全无的语音信息，搞得布鲁斯完全摸不着头脑，还大费周章地跑来一趟。

克拉克咕哝了一声，“这个很难三言两语地解释啊。”

布鲁斯不客气地说，“是吗，比如说，嗨，我遇见了一个需要帮忙的人，既然我现在也无所事事不如就去帮个忙好了——看，我就做到了，都不用两句话。”

克拉克在熊头套里气得直哼哼。“那些说你毫无个性地讨人喜欢的记者，是都被你下迷药了对吧。你简直是我见过最刻薄的人了。”他停了停，想到了自己其实根本不记得都认识了什么人，又垂头丧气地低下头去。

布鲁斯这一次倒是没有乘胜追击，伸手拿过那个已经放在长椅上快被遗忘的半个三明治，慢条斯理地吃了起来。

“这几天我稍微想了想，我有一个理论。”在他消灭掉那半个三明治时，克拉克熊也重振旗鼓，说道，“关于我是谁。”

布鲁斯捻了捻手指，把包装纸丢掉了。“我衷心希望比那个精神分裂症的理论要好一点。”

“哦，你会喜欢这个新理论的，”熊脑袋转过来对上他，“我觉得你知道我是谁。”

布鲁斯看着熊毛茸茸的脸上那两个黑色塑料眼睛。

“我记得在我们第二次见面时，你就否定这一个可能性了。”

“不，不一样，我当时能肯定你不是我的朋友，但你认识我。”熊说，还抱起了胳膊，但那圆鼓鼓的肢体并不太适合做这个动作，他又把手放下了。

“不像医院里的人，你并不怎么关心我都记得些什么，或我到底做过什么。因为你本来就知道所有我的事，对吗。可你不愿意告诉我。我猜是因为我身上有什么是你很忌惮的，也许是对你的公司，也许是对你关心或亲近的人。你不想把我留给那些可能会利用我的人，因为那些人也可能是你的敌人，但你也不会帮我。你只是打算袖手旁观，看我什么时候会恢复记忆。”

草坪上不知是谁打开了喷水装置。一群原本悠闲地啄食草籽的麻雀忽地一下惊飞了起来，过了几秒才又哗啦啦地落下。细小密集的水流折射出数道迷你的小小彩虹，草坪上离他们最近的一对情侣不再啃彼此的嘴唇，而是发出了好像第一次看见什么奇迹似的惊呼。

在这么多嘈杂声中，克拉克冷静地问道：“不打算为你自己辩白吗？”

布鲁斯说，“你想听我说什么？还是想看见我脸上露出那经典的“被逮个正着”反派嘴脸？”他抖了抖衣服上的面包屑。“一早我就告诉过你，别相信任何人，包括我。是你自己找我要做交易的。”

“是这样没错，”克拉克说，“我只是差一点就要相信你了。”

“现在你还是可以随时离开，”布鲁斯说，“我不是你的看守，那也不是监牢。你完全来去自由。”

意外地，克拉克笑了，他摇了摇自己的熊脑袋。“但留下的机会更大一点，对不对？”他说，“我不可能带着一个空白的记忆满世界乱跑，要万里挑一的好运气才能正好就撞见自己之前的人生。但既然你这里已经有答案了，我何必舍近求远呢？”

“你觉得你能让我告诉你。”布鲁斯慢慢地说。

“总要试试看，对吧，反正我赌我自己赢。”克拉克站起来，“我的休息时间结束了，谢谢你陪我聊天，布鲁斯。”

 

注：这两句话是《Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?》儿童绘本里的问答。


	7. Chapter 7

在所有陈词滥调里，那些写作者总喜欢把人生比作一本书，你的那些过往经历，你被教育和生活磨砺形成的观念和思想，你所奉行的生活信条，都决定了那本书的厚度和趣味。如果能有得选，没人想要当一本乏味无趣的书。

但有些时候人生则是无从选择。就比如克拉克的人生，此时此刻，就像一本空白日记本一样，干干净净，清清白白，毫无头绪。

但一个额外的好处是，这表示他还有许多机会能在上面添加新内容，如果他运气好的话，甚至还能把过去失落的那部分给找回来。

克拉克压低帽檐，跟随着人流步出地铁列车，但他没有走出地铁，而是一路快走到楼梯尽头，一闪身转向了洗手间方向。

五分钟之后，另一个穿着臃肿的蓝灰色工作服，顶着一头乱发的人走出了洗手间，脸上浓密的络腮胡也让他看起来年纪更大更威严。这个人又折回了地铁里，这次他登上另一列相反方向的列车。

半小时后，这个蓝领工人从另一个地铁站走出来，穿过人潮拥挤的十字路口，他目光闪烁地瞟了几眼头顶上几乎到处都是的监控镜头，微微低了头，走向不远处的建筑群：在高楼大厦之间，有一小片低矮一些并不怎么起眼的工厂，只有一个低调的W标志。

克拉克看了看手表，九点差三分，他听着一墙之隔校巴停稳的声音，来自大都会的年轻孩子一边从校车上下来一边兴奋地讨论着今天他们都会看见些什么。

“据说这里有外星人的武器，你觉得他们会让我们参观那些吗？”

“别像个没见过世面的，那种东西报纸上都有。”

“他们说卢瑟集团拿到的授权更机密一点，甚至有那个尸体……”

“胡说八道，超人才没有死。”

“我又没有说超人！好好听人说话，我说的是超人杀死的那个。”

“你们觉得超人是不是因为这个才离开地球的？他为了我们杀了他的族人，然后发现那不值得？”

“我爸爸说他是因为不敢面对审判才跑掉的，那些破坏赔偿什么，毕竟他可是把大都会搞得一团乱。”

克拉克离开那里，走向另一侧开阔的装卸区，几辆卡车排队等候着被检查。几个穿着同样蓝灰色工作服的工作人员在另一边忙碌着。克拉克从后面裤兜里摸出一个卡牌，随手挂在脖子上，穿过那里，走进建筑中。

一楼开阔的架空建筑层中同样有不少人在来来去去作业，没人有空留意到另一个和他们穿得一模一样的人。克拉克上了二楼，又闪避开几个迎面而来的工作人员，在一个角落里匆匆地把身上最外面的工作服给脱掉了，又一把扯下了黏在他下巴上的假胡子，掏出一副眼镜带上。他脚步轻快地绕过走廊，混进了那支来参观的师生队伍最末，他的时机抓得万分惊险，刚好赶上了负责接待参观的女士推开实验室大门并说出那句：“……你们就是未来。欢迎各位来到韦恩企业。”

孩子们都如她所愿地欢呼起来，克拉克也低头微笑了一下，虽然他有充分的理由相信，布鲁斯可一点也不会欢迎他的到来。

克拉克的短暂兼职在三天前就结束了，布鲁斯只露了那么一次面，就再没来管他。克拉克合理地把这个当成一个默许，即只要克拉克保持低调，不招惹别人尤其是政府当局的注意，他就可以做任何他想做的事。

当一个人生履历一片空白，不知道自己多少岁，是否已婚，是否有家庭，是否受过教育，有过什么样的工作，他甚至无从分辨自己是哪里人，他的口音和用语具有哪些特征……他所能做的选择真的很有限，克拉克只能牢牢抓住他已知的唯一的那个线索，也就是，布鲁斯·韦恩。

而什么是克拉克身上最让布鲁斯感兴趣的地方呢，答案是外星人。

所以他就在这里了。

这并不是一个很容易的决定，甚至在道德和法律方面都是颇为明显的越线，但克拉克也确实无路可走了。

那天在公园长椅上克拉克对布鲁斯说的话，一多半都是虚张声势，天知道，他心里实际上是一点底也没有，万幸布鲁斯还是被他套到了话，算是默认了他确实知道克拉克的身份。这已经算是目前最大的进展了。但克拉克对自己的下一步棋该怎么走，还完全没有一个主意。

不论是道德角度还是实际角度，克拉克都不太可能使用暴力强迫布鲁斯告诉他，用情理打动那铁石心肠的混蛋更是异想天开。更可行的办法似乎只能是遵循布鲁斯的游戏规则：以答案换答案。但这也很难，布鲁斯总是有办法狡猾地逃过真正的答案，他这么多年用两套面具把所有人都玩弄于股掌之上，仅靠着现在这个空荡荡的大脑，克拉克绝对斗不过他。

布鲁斯帮他并非全然出自好意，克拉克如今已经能百分百确定这一点。但除此之外，这个男人依旧是一团迷雾，他的言行总是充满矛盾，前一秒你还会因为他的恶劣态度气得牙痒痒，下一秒他忽然间又对你露出笑脸，轻快地调侃你仿佛忘记了他正在对你扮演一个恶徒。而克拉克，很惭愧地承认，这一招确实有用，也让他更迷糊了。

换句话说，克拉克现在就像被彻底被困在了米诺斯的迷宫里，只能依靠布鲁斯丢给他的线团来寻找出路。但布鲁斯可不是什么陷入爱河的阿里阿德涅，在他给的每一段线之后都有一扇紧闭的门，甚至是陷阱。要是乖乖地跟着他的节奏走，克拉克只会把自己绕进去。

想要弄清楚自己身上的这些谜团，他需要一个真正的突破点，一个实实在在的证据而不是满脑子无法确认的空想。

他很快就脱离了参观的队伍，朝着标识“禁区”的区域走去。“闲人勿进”？听起来正是他应该去一探究竟的地方。

他越朝里走，就越多需要权限通行的标识。克拉克越发好奇起来，在这些墙后面，韦恩集团到底都藏着哪些机密研究？是像他们对外宣称那样，他们和政府合作仅仅是为了更好地研究外星人的武器，以备将来的威胁，同时将那些先进技术为人类所用，还是有其他更不可告人的目的——

“——动作快点，我们得在那些书呆子发现之前就把东西搞到手走人。”

“我们为什么要害怕他们，那些人根本不知道怎么使用那些武器，我们也有外星人的武器，还比他们用得顺手多了。”

“都特么别吵吵了，你们是指望我一个人干完所有的累活吗？”

克拉克僵住了，他尽量保持无声地转向那个声音的方向。在走廊尽头，是四个雇佣兵打扮的人，而他们手上的是——

克拉克缩回了墙后面，诅咒着自己的好运气，就这么巧，他不过是想混进来看看布鲁斯到底有哪些秘密，居然就碰上了持有外星武器的武装分子。

他天人交战了几秒，挣扎着该不该报警，或警告布鲁斯他的实验室被人侵入了。这无疑会暴露他自己，但那几个人看起来不是善茬，从他们的对话看来，他们似乎也不是那种奉行和平主义不会开枪伤人的劫匪，今天实验室里还有学校的孩子。

克拉克掏出手机，翻出唯一的那个号码。但在他拨打出去时，手机上显示通讯失败。

搞什么？克拉克困惑地瞪着那个标示，他再尝试拨打911，但还是通讯失败。克拉克恼火地把手机塞回去，好吧，没有办法了，他还是去找警卫吧，没准他还可以假装是布鲁斯的朋友，趁着浑水摸鱼从这里脱身——

角落里一只手将他一把拖了过去，克拉克几乎就要挥拳反击，然后看清了那双正怒视着他的眼睛。啊哦。

布鲁斯抱着胳膊瞪着他的样子，就好像克拉克欠了他好大一个交待。“你在这里干什么？”

“有人侵入你的公司，”克拉克说，他朝着那个方向比了比，布鲁斯把他推攮到自己身后去，克拉克继续说，“我本来想打电话报警，但手机完全没信号。你的大楼里是装了什么信号干扰器吗？”

“没有，”布鲁斯答道，他低头也查看了一下自己的手机，“但他们有。”

他又瞪了克拉克一眼，“你是不是也能顺便解释一下你侵入我的公司的事？”

克拉克有点心虚，但无论如何也不能在这时候弱了气势，“你不肯告诉我，那我就只能自己来找答案了，不是吗？你自己说过我来去自由。”他狡猾地扭曲了布鲁斯的意思。

“前提是你被邀请了，”布鲁斯说：“而你没有，你知道你现在是在非法侵入吗？”

他还真好意思说，“请一定给我解释一下，”克拉克讽刺道，“毕竟我可没有你那么丰富的侵入经验。”

布鲁斯没有立即答话，克拉克才发现他正在试图通过耳朵里的通讯器联系着什么人，“见鬼，通讯器也受到干扰了，”他说。

“你的安保人员在哪里？”克拉克说，他这时候忽然意识到一件事，每次他看见布鲁斯，他都是形单影只的一个人，难道亿万富翁就没有个可靠的随身保镖团队吗？“像这样的地方难道不是该有一个极其严密可靠的安保措施？”

布鲁斯的眼神闪烁了一下，“显然还不够严密，连你都能渗透进来了。”他说道，拉起克拉克，把他往楼上推，“回楼上去，去通知所有人都呆在那里别动，然后你也跟他们呆在一起，直到事情结束，听明白了吗？”

“你呢？”

“我留在这里，”布鲁斯说，他眼底闪过一丝凶狠的光芒。“通知相关人士处理这里的问题。”

“怎么通知？”克拉克追问，“大喊大叫？敲打墙壁发送摩斯码？刚刚我们都确认过所有通讯器都受干扰了。我知道你可能会觉得这是你的公司，你对所有人有责任什么的，但这不是你扮演孤胆英雄的时候，那些人有武器。要么你和我走，要么我也不走。”

布鲁斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，似乎很想把克拉克打晕。克拉克拿出自己所有的气势和他对峙。“别跟我说什么大道理，我不会——”

他脖子猛地一阵钝痛，布鲁斯单手捞住他软绵绵地往下倒的身体。克拉克看着他倒过来面无表情的脸，在坠入黑暗前闪过一个念头，这混蛋，还真的动手把他打晕了。 

 

 

（注：大都会学生参观实验室然后遇见入侵者的情节，是根据《蝙蝠侠大战超人：正义联盟》漫画内容改的。）


	8. Chapter 8

有什么冷冰冰的东西咯着他脖子，克拉克迷迷糊糊地扭动着，想挪到更舒服的位置，这个动作却引发了他的肩颈肌肉的一阵抽痛，让他彻底疼醒了。克拉克坐起来，一边困惑地摸着他隐隐作痛的脖子，一边打量四周，当他望向床那一侧对着的玻璃墙面，以及墙外暧昧的夜色中一览无遗的湖景，一下子明白他在哪里了。

还能是哪里，当然是布鲁斯·混蛋·韦恩那著名的玻璃别墅。

克拉克坐在那里揉了一会酸痛的脖子，也把自己昏过去之前发生的事都记起来了。他混进了韦恩集团下属的实验室，却撞上了一伙持枪试图抢劫的家伙，然后他就被不知道从哪里跑出来的布鲁斯给打晕了。

一想到此处，克拉克心里便腾地起了一团火，好死不死的，布鲁斯的声音就在这时溜进了他的耳朵。

“……我怎么知道为什么他会昏迷到现在，也许是他的特殊体质问题……好吧，我承认当时下手重了一点，那只是权宜之计，四个持枪歹徒就在我们不到五十米远处，他还想跟我争论，我能怎么办？！”

克拉克咬牙切齿地想，你能怎么办，你可以像个文明人一样，用对话而不是暴力解决问题！

他深呼吸了几次，直到心头那股火气慢慢消下去一点，不至于会一看见布鲁斯那张脸就想冲他丢东西时，才走了出去。

布鲁斯正背对着他在操作着一台果汁机或榨汁机之类的，动静挺大，克拉克从他衬衫下后背肌肉拱起的形状都能看出他现在情绪不佳。房间里还有另一个头发灰白、面容清矍的老人。克拉克记得这张脸，在网上浏览关于布鲁斯的资料时他曾多次出现在某些照片的角落里，布鲁斯·韦恩的管家。刚才和布鲁斯说话的应该就是他。

“肯特先生，你醒了。”阿尔弗雷德说，既是招呼也是提醒布鲁斯，布鲁斯慢慢转回来。他们俩都盯着对方，像捕猎者和猎物狭路相逢时互相衡量，但很难说清此时谁是哪一个。然后布鲁斯紧绷的肩膀稍微落下去一些，他从果汁机里拿出他正在弄的无论什么，倒了满满一杯，朝着克拉克推过来。

所以这玩意是弄给他的。克拉克狐疑地拿起那杯粉红色的饮料嗅了嗅，草莓独特的鲜甜气味蹿上来，他这才意识到自己实际上已经饥肠辘辘了。

“我晕过去一整天？”根据外面的天色看，时间已经过去至少八小时了。“为什么我会在这里？”

阿尔弗雷德说道：“你在实验室晕过去之后，布鲁斯老爷因为当时还有其他的事务，无暇分身，所以让我把你接到这里来了。你觉得怎么样？”

“除了脖子疼得好像快断了之外，还好。”克拉克说，布鲁斯脸上终于闪过一丝疑似歉疚的神色，这让克拉克心里稍微平衡了一点点。在那两个人的炯炯注目下，他啜了一小口草莓奶昔，莫名有种小孩子被家长盯着吃东西一样的古怪感。当他终于喝光放下时，阿尔弗雷德也随即露出一丝微笑，感觉就更像了。

“实验室——”克拉克正想问，忽然又停下了，他好奇地朝着门外偏过头去，布鲁斯也听见了那由远及近的摩托车的嘶吼。

一串轻快的脚步声之后，一个瘦长个子的年轻人带着讨人喜欢的微笑走进来。“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯，我找到了你要的那个超级抢手货，黑市交易的那个人信誓旦旦地保证这绝对是大都会外星人大战现场——哦，”他终于留意到房间里还有一个陌生面孔，笑容稍微收回了一点，“对不起，我不知道有客人。”

克拉克的目光落在他手上那个牛皮纸袋，袋子外随便拦腰捆扎了一圈，还磨破了一个角，看不出是什么内容物。布鲁斯咳嗽一声，年轻人淡定地把包裹递给了阿尔弗雷德。“就是那么一说，你知道每个卖东西的人都爱自夸，你可以稍后再验货。”

布鲁斯没有动，仅是简短地点了点头。克拉克来回望着他们，年轻人也正转着眼睛打量着布鲁斯和他，四目相对，年轻人忽然咧开了一个大大的笑容。

“抱歉，还没自我介绍，我是迪克，迪克·格雷森。”

 

这真是太诡异了，迪克想。

鉴于他的整个青少年时期都是和布鲁斯搭档在哥谭打击犯罪当中度过的，能让迪克都觉得诡异的事情如今已经是相当稀少。而这个在迪克的打算里只是帮布鲁斯一个小忙顺便回来蹭一顿晚饭的普通夜晚，正在以全面的离奇程度跃升为他人生最诡异经历的前十。

首先是那个客人。在迪克的自我介绍之后，布鲁斯也勉勉强强地为他做了介绍，克拉克，就一个名字，然后就没了。都不用算上这么多年他对布鲁斯切身的了解，是个人都能感觉到布鲁斯每一个音节里的不情愿。

克拉克似乎也意识到自己的存在让他们都不自在了，表示既然他已经没事了，不如他就不打扰了先告辞了。

这番话说得不卑不亢，合情合理，但布鲁斯连瞟都没瞟他，就说，“坐下，现在没人有空送你回去，给我乖乖待着。”

且不说克拉克立即气恼得脸都红了，短短一句话里的信息量也把迪克给震惊了，克拉克的身份已经重要到不能随便叫一辆出租车送他离开，必须由布鲁斯或阿尔弗雷德亲自接送？他到底何方神圣？

到了晚餐时情况就更诡异了。

为了打破那莫名尴尬的气氛，迪克没话找话，问克拉克是做什么的。

克拉克嘴张了张，“我——”

“他目前没有工作，还在寻找他的人生方向。”布鲁斯说。

“你是哪里人？你听起来不是哥谭本地人。”

克拉克再次张嘴，然后原景重现，布鲁斯再次替他答道：“他刚到哥谭不久。”

“哦，你找到落脚点了吗？”迪克不甘心地再接再厉，“如果没有的话我有一些朋友——”

“他有了。”这一次回答的还是他的导师。克拉克被人屡次抢话，已经放弃挣扎，闷闷地戳了一颗西兰花，塞进嘴里两眼放空事不关己地嚼着。

“那你住在哪一区？待会要是顺路的话我还可以载你一程，”迪克说，“就没必要再让阿福开车送你了。”

克拉克已经张了嘴，然后又闭上，看着布鲁斯，明显是在等着他给自己解围。

场面可以说是非常尴尬了。

“没关系，我会送他回去。”布鲁斯咬着牙说，还给迪克一个眼神，告诫他适可而止。

但这只是让迪克更加好奇了，他挑衅地看回去，“我想克拉克可能更想自己回答问题。”

“没关系，”出乎他意料之外，克拉克说，也已经看明白了他们之间的对峙。“我也很想知道布鲁斯都给我的人生编了什么样的剧本，真的，请继续。”他对布鲁斯露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。

“那么，克拉克，你和布鲁斯是怎么认识的？”迪克顺着问，无视了布鲁斯投给他的瞪视，“布鲁斯可不是容易交朋友的那种类型。”

“关于这后一点我确实深有体会，”克拉克说，“不过这个问题，我还是让布鲁斯回答好了，他的答案一定特别有意思。”

他天真又无辜地绽开一个笑容，迪克开始喜欢他了。可不是每个人都能在布鲁斯那样的怒视之下还能镇定自若的。他又多看了克拉克一眼，忽然第一次意识到这个客人有多英俊，那落在光洁饱满的额前微微卷曲的黑发，熠熠闪光的蓝眼睛，几乎毫无瑕疵的面孔，还有那下巴，天啊，他笑起来甚至还有一对格外讨人喜欢的小虎牙。

一个可怕的想法冒了出来，迪克立即惊恐地把它碾灭了，不，不可能，但，似乎也不是那么不可能，对吧，看看那张脸——

“他被人敲了脑袋，在路边被我捡到了，故事结束。”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，给他一个“胡闹到此为止”的眼神。迪克缩了下肩膀，好吧。

不过布鲁斯的死亡瞪视在克拉克那里看来效果有限。克拉克又戳起了一颗西兰花，“说到我被人敲脑袋这件事，我确实有一件事想不明白，你今天是怎么发现我在实验室那里的？我是说，我没觉得我有哪里暴露了自己的行踪，我出门后甚至还换了几次路线。”

“是吗，到现在你都没想明白？”布鲁斯说，若有若无地勾起一点嘴角。“你带着我给你的手机，我猜你听说过全球定位这种东西？”

“我知道，这也是为什么我把它关了。”克拉克说。布鲁斯的笑容里讽刺成分增大了。

“那可不是由你说了算，克拉克。”

“你给我的手机开了个后门？这就是你发现我在那里的原因？”克拉克立即懂了，他懊恼地拍了自己额头一下，“所以等于是我自己把你引过去的？那我前面那些努力都算什么？”

“初学者热情但无用的尝试，”布鲁斯说，“你不会以为看过几本市面上那种给大众看的刑侦速成教材就能立即变成专业侦探吧？下次再努力吧。至少这次你还误打误撞地让我发现那几个入侵者。”

又一个意外，迪克想，布鲁斯可不是对所有人都会这么说话，只有那些他亲近或非常熟悉的人才能得到这样被布鲁斯用言语的尖刺变着花样来打一巴掌再给颗糖的“亲切”待遇。

但就算是在他小时候，布鲁斯也没有这么明显的偏心，就差没拍拍头说，你干得还不错了。

说好了严酷导师人设呢？就因为一张漂亮脸蛋就被你丢到哥谭湾里去了吗？迪克愤愤不平地咬住了叉子。

“那四个人——”

“已经被警察带走了，接下来有很长时间都会呆在监狱里。”布鲁斯说，看克拉克嘴巴一动，他又补充道，“实验室那边也没人受伤。”

“所以你的安保人员还是及时赶到了，”克拉克好奇地问，“你是怎么通知他们的？”

“商业机密。”布鲁斯说，“你本来都不应该在那里。”

“你把我当场敲晕丢在那里，我很可能就那么死了！”克拉克恼火地说，“现在你和我说商业机密！？你本可以好好让我自己走开就行了！”

“如果我好好说，你会走开吗？”布鲁斯冷静地反问。

“不会！但那也不是你把我打晕的理由！”

……

迪克和布鲁斯搭档了那么多年，第一次觉得自己像个不该存在的尴尬第三者。太诡异了，最诡异的是他甚至说不清到底有哪里不对劲。

现在这个夜晚已经正式登上他最诡异经历的前三。

他留下那两人在那里你来我往，找个借口溜去了厨房。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他压低声说，“我必须要严肃地问你一个问题。”

“迪克少爷，如果你想问克拉克是谁，”阿尔弗雷德泰然道，“你最好还是去问布鲁斯老爷。我什么也不能说。”

连阿尔弗雷德都被下了封口令？迪克再次震惊了。

“我是错过了什么事？”他困惑地问，“我第一次看见有人能在布鲁斯那样的表情下还能无动于衷，他就像，认识布鲁斯好多年，根本一点不害怕他。可我一点不记得布鲁斯有那样一个老朋友。再说了他也实在是比布鲁斯年轻太多，他说不出自己的来历，又没有工作，可他的穿着一看剪裁就都不是便宜货，布鲁斯还说是他自己在路边捡到的，拜托，长着那么一张脸会需要被人捡吗，根本抢都抢不过来——”

阿尔弗雷德镇定地看着他。迪克的声音压得更低，“阿尔弗雷德，我实在不愿意那么想布鲁斯，但……克拉克是他金屋藏娇的对象吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

路口的信号灯闪烁着转为了红色，虽然马路上并不见车辆或行人往来，那辆白色的普锐斯还是稳稳地停在了斑马线前。

克拉克安静地在手指上绕转着他今天用来伪装的那副眼镜，在他们出来前阿尔弗雷德非常贴心地把这个还给了他，虽然克拉克很怀疑自己以后还有用到的机会。不过最让他印象深刻的还是当迪克听见布鲁斯告诉阿尔弗雷德他要开这辆车的发噱表情。

他看了一眼布鲁斯沉静的侧脸，不知该不该告诉他，如果自己刚刚不小心听见的内容无误，貌似迪克已经完全误解了他们的关系，甚至发挥想象到了彻头彻尾风牛马不相及的方向……还是算了，克拉克的麻烦已经够多了，布鲁斯的家庭内部问题留给他自己解决吧。

“你的公司一直在收集研究外星人的生化武器和技术，”信号灯再次闪烁变换，克拉克说，“不只是和政府军方的合作，你还在从各种渠道收集一切和外星人相关的资料和物品，包括黑市交易。”从迪克脱口而出的只言片语，克拉克猜那个不起眼的牛皮纸袋里装的应该是和所谓的“超人”有关的物品。

“外星人相关研究是一笔大生意，”布鲁斯说，打灯变道开上主路。“他们的科技领先地球几千年甚至更久。”

“只是为了生意？”克拉克说，“你研究那些生化武器是为了什么，世界和平？提防外星人下一次的袭击？他们不是已经离开了吗？”

布鲁斯瞄了他一眼。“你会怜惜蝼蚁吗？”

“啊？”

“想象一下，你是外星人，带着领先地球文明数千年的科技和武器来到这里，人类对你来说，就像新房子花园里的一窝蚂蚁，清理花园的时候你会在乎蚂蚁的生存权吗？”布鲁斯说，“不，你不会，但蚂蚁必须在乎。人类必须做好准备。”

克拉克安静了一会，思考着他的话，“你对人类的未来有着非常悲观负面的想象。”他委婉地说。

“那不是想象，已经发生过了，记得大都会废墟吗？就算人类也不可能那么快忘记黑零事件。”布鲁斯冷漠地说，他的手稳稳地把握着方向盘。“想想看，如果下一次他们没有内部分歧而是齐心合力呢？”

“但那没有发生，”克拉克说，“他们之一选择了我们，不是吗？”

布鲁斯意义不明地嗤笑了一声。“总要寄望于他人的垂怜或施爱，这就是你为人类选择的生存之道吗？如果有一天那些高高在上的怜悯消失了呢？”

克拉克哑然。

“……那不是我的意思，不过我明白你想说什么。好吧，我承认我也不知道要怎么办。我肯定这种问题也轮不到我来解决，肯定有无数的人在夜以继日地想这件事，比如政府、军队，”或其他的像布鲁斯那样有足够的资金和人力去投入的人。

“所以你的办法就是把问题留给别人解决？”布鲁斯说，“问题并不会因为你把它推开了就消失了。无论你怎么假装它不存在，它还是在那里。”甚至就近在他眼前，在他的车里，每一分每一秒都以他那貌似天真的面目，昭显着他的存在感。

克拉克沉默着。明明他们在谈的是外星人和人类的冲突，但那些尖锐话语，却更像是对克拉克的逼问，克拉克甚至不能为自己抗辩，确实是他选择逃避，也是他选择了遗忘。

“这么说，我也是你为此收集的外星人相关资料之一？”他问，努力挥走心口沉甸甸的重压。“那你一定很后悔，我还是什么都想不起来，我可能是你最失败的投资之一。”

布鲁斯又哼了一声，“别轻易给我的投资眼光下论断。”

克拉克咬住下唇，但笑意还是压不住扩散到了扬起的嘴角。“好吧，我不评价。”他说，“可是如果都是为了对付外星人，为什么卢瑟集团和你会存在利益冲突？”

在布鲁斯搞了那一出抽血的戏码之后，克拉克额外关注了一下和他有关的新闻。结果在同一天晚上，布鲁斯出席了卢瑟集团在哥谭举办的大都会重建慈善筹款晚会，新闻的后半段里同时提到他们著名的花花公子照样在午夜之前就带着当晚他相中的某名模溜走了。但只有克拉克知道，花花公子那天后半夜的消遣究竟是什么内容。有人在会场对布鲁斯下药，作为宴会的主人，莱克斯·卢瑟有极大嫌疑。

新闻相关链接里同样提及卢瑟集团和韦恩集团都获得了政府的授权许可，和军方合作研究外星人留下的飞船残骸和武器。

“就是他给你下药，对吧？”克拉克说，布鲁斯既没承认也没否认，“是为了抢夺军方的合作项目？卢瑟集团赢了你们，得到了更高级别的授权，获得那个外星人的尸体？他想从那里得到什么？”

“我不知道，”布鲁斯说，“我只能说，我们生活在一个疯狂的年代，不但有想殖民地球的外星人，地球上的疯子也越来越多了。”

说到疯狂……克拉克又咬了咬嘴唇。

“我的特殊听力也和外星人有关吗吗？”他说，真相也许比他所能想象的更可怕，但他想知道。“是外星人改造了我吗？”

“我不知道，”布鲁斯沉默片刻才说，“但这是一个什么事都有可能发生的时代。你闯入实验室就是为了这个？”

“不，”克拉克否认道，“好吧，有一部分是的，但这不是最主要的目的。”他吞咽了下。接下来的要说的话非常重要，他要确保每一字都是准确无误的。

“你的实验室能发现我是否被改造了吗？全身扫描检查，血液检测，甚至基因检测，你们能做到，对吧？”

布鲁斯猛地一个急刹车，克拉克原本握在手里的眼镜一下子甩飞出去又弹落回来。布鲁斯把车停到了路边，转过来看着克拉克，“如果我没理解错误，你想要授权把自己当小白鼠，供人实验检验？”

克拉克耸耸肩，“不是随意什么人，我相信你和你的人有最基本的道德底线，不会在手术台上动手脚，把我大卸八块的。”他干笑一声，但布鲁斯似乎不觉得这个笑话有任何幽默之处。

他一动不动地瞪着克拉克，克拉克有点意外，他还以为他会立即高高兴兴地接受呢，好吧，高高兴兴那部分可能是克拉克想多了，但布鲁斯现在的样子更像是克拉克当面抽了他一巴掌。

“我猜你也想好了交换条件。”半晌，男人才干巴巴地说。

“没错，这一次我要换更大的答案，”克拉克说，“不是什么你知道我是谁这种说了等于没说的废话。一个真真切切的证据，关于我的过去，我是谁。这就是我的条件，同意吗？”

“不。”这次布鲁斯回答得很快，克拉克几乎因惊愕和失望而失声叫了起来：“为什么？”

“没有原因，不就是不。”他断然道，重新把车开上路。“还有，趁现在给我打消那个去卢瑟集团的实验室打探的念头，那里不是你能去的地方。莱克斯·卢瑟比你想象得更疯狂。”

“为什么？”克拉克生气地问，他想继续他们的讨论，但布鲁斯根本不看他。“这个是我他妈的身体，我想知道我的身上发生了什么事，如果你不想帮我，我会去找别人。”

“你的听力和黑零事件没有任何关系，在那之前你就能听见别人听不见的声音了。”布鲁斯说，“这就是真相，结束。”

“可是，”克拉克愣了，“这怎么可能……这难道不是……”

“超过人类的能力？据说在中城有个孩子跑得比光还快，在哥谭也有能操控植物和毒素的罪犯，还有半人半鳄的怪物，这个世界比你想象的要疯狂多了。接受它，像世界上其他人那样。”

“蝙蝠侠。”

“什么？”

“还有蝙蝠侠，”克拉克说，“你忘了提哥谭最著名的恐怖传说，那个半吸血鬼半蝙蝠还能飞的怪物。”他的怒气消失了，闷闷不乐地缩回了椅子里。

布鲁斯似乎噎了一下，“总而言之，我相信你能处理你这一点作弊的听力问题的。”他又停了停，朝克拉克前方点点下巴。“那里有个东西，是给你的。”

克拉克打开副驾前的储物箱，摸索着掏出一份文件，布鲁斯打开了车内灯，他随意翻看了一下，渐渐瞪大了眼睛。“这是我的——”

“在医院他们给你做过几次催眠治疗。这是你的催眠治疗记录。”布鲁斯说，克拉克快速地往后翻看，然后又退回前面，车内只有纸张的翻动声。

“他们确实告诉我我的潜意识非常顽固，每一次治疗都半途就中断，他们说……”克拉克的声音低下去，“我杀了那个人是为了我妈妈？还有其他人？我不是一个冷血杀手？”

他抱着那份文件，在解脱和欢乐的双重冲击下几乎要哭又要笑，泪盈于睫，望向布鲁斯。“你不知道这对我有多重要。”

“知道自己不是冷血杀手？”布鲁斯说。

克拉克摇头，“知道在这个世界上还有对我很重要的人。”当他再看向布鲁斯，眼中多了几分期翼：“我妈妈是不是——”

“我不知道她是谁，在哪里，”布鲁斯说，“但我正在查。”

克拉克吸了吸鼻子，“我希望你请的是专业的侦探在查，至少比我今天要专业。”

“他是专业的。”布鲁斯保证，“有人会说他是世界上最好的侦探之一。”

克拉克又心满意足地抱了那几张薄薄的纸一会，就好像此时那是世界上最重要的东西。

他们到达了安全屋几条街区外，布鲁斯把克拉克放下去，克拉克几乎是飘着向前走了几步，但又想起什么似的转过身来。布鲁斯摇下车窗，耐心地等着他开口，没想到他忽然探身过来抱了他一下。布鲁斯僵住了，全部的知觉全聚集于一处，无比惊骇地感觉到克拉克热乎乎的鼻息擦过他脸颊。

“谢谢，”他再次重复，吐息全落在布鲁斯的脖子上，激起一阵颤栗顺着皮肤往下爬入衣服底下，布鲁斯维持那个姿态彻底石化在原地，“这个对我真的非常重要。”

然后他就缩回身去，带着那点微微的笑意看着他。

“你……”布鲁斯挣扎着想说点什么。他什么也说不出来。

“不知道为什么，我一直在想着一句话，”克拉克说，他的头微微抬起来，偏转向某处，似乎在倾听着来自天空的声音，他听起来又快乐又满足，有那么一会，布鲁斯甚至怀疑他就要当街飘起来。“我想是坎贝尔还是谁说的，‘在认为会杀死另一个人的地方我们将会杀死自己’（注），我一直担心我也许是自己都不了解的怪物，但现在我不必害怕了，我知道了我的理由。谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

 

那天稍晚一点，布鲁斯打开了迪克带给他的牛皮纸袋，将其中的内容物倒在蝙蝠洞的工作台上。他伸手触摸那一团红蓝色的织物，将它展开，和普通的织物截然不同，它具有极其复杂的材质纹理，在灯光下同时兼具金属和丝绸般的色泽。整件衣物正面那浮雕质感是谁都不会错认的专属标签。

“坎贝尔是吗，有趣，”他自言自语道。“但你不是神，克拉克。”

 

又：  
老爷之所以坚持要克拉克留下还要自己接送，除了不想让迪克发现克拉克的身份，还因为白天下手太狠，怕把他打出什么毛病来，必须就近观察他没问题才放心。  
然后迪克就默默想歪到十八禁去了=_=  
以及克拉克说韦恩集团抢尸体输给卢瑟时，其实老爷内心的os是，有活的谁还要死的。

 

其实坎贝尔这句话前面几句还提到了一次阿里阿德涅和米诺斯迷宫，噗，其实和这篇正文关联意义不大，只是我无法压抑的恶趣味互文。  
完整段落如下：  
我们现在可以像阿里阿德涅那样向他求助。他那束麻线的亚麻纤维是他在人类想象力的田地里采集的。几千年的耕作，几十年的挑选，无数人的心和手参与了这束麻线的精梳、整理和纺绩。此外，我们甚至不需要独自去冒险；因为过去时代的英雄已经走在我们前面；对迷宫的奥秘已经了如指掌；我们只需要沿着标明英雄足迹的麻线走。在认为会发现可憎怪物的地方我们将会发现一位天神；在认为会杀死另一个人的地方我们将会杀死自己；在认为会旅行到外界去的地方我们将会进入自我存在的中心；在认为会独自一人的地方我们将会和整个世界在一起。（《千面英雄》）


	10. Chapter 10

有些事变化了。克拉克并不能确定那究竟是什么，但当他在下一个清晨醒过来，看见床头柜上的那几张纸，它还在那里，证明着昨晚发生的一切并不是他又一个虚无缥缈的梦境。所有他之前只敢在心里模糊发出的祈祷也都是真的：在这世界上的某一个地方，有爱他的人，他想要去保护的人，还在等着他的归来。

在确定了这些之后，先前布鲁斯和他那看不见终点和边界的问答游戏，就忽然变得令人无法容忍了。

布鲁斯确实承诺了他会告诉克拉克他的真实身份，但他要等到什么时候？更别提布鲁斯的信用在他这里从一开始就不怎么样。即便布鲁斯会信守对他的承诺，但也一定只会是在布鲁斯觉得合适的时机。可现在，克拉克再也没办法多等一秒了。

整个上午，克拉克都在房间里徒劳打转，花了好几个小时盯着那只手机看，无数次拿起又放下。

他需要想出一个万全的策略，克拉克告诫自己，直接逼问早就已经证明对布鲁斯没有用了，他甚至连克拉克放出那么明显的钩都不肯咬。想啊，克拉克，动动脑子，在布鲁斯看来，你的最大价值究竟是什么？布鲁斯到底想要什么？

布鲁斯承认了克拉克也属于他对外星人研究所收集的材料之一，一项长期投资，所以，这和“超人”有关，他想利用克拉克来放长线钓大鱼，目标是超人？但怎么做？到目前为止，并没有任何别人对克拉克·肯特其人感兴趣，他只是一个无名小卒，布鲁斯把他公然从医院带走，一个大活人就这么消失了也没引起任何人的注意。

反过来，这是否可以说明，克拉克对布鲁斯来说，至少重要得足以他铤而走险的，甚至亲自来验证克拉克就是他要找的人。

但问题又回来了，为了什么？

他的记忆？布鲁斯连他最大的秘密都早知道了，很显然他也知道克拉克消失的那部分记忆里有什么。他给了克拉克那个催眠治疗记录，因为那里面根本没有提到任何实际意义的东西。他只是为了暂时安抚下克拉克，好让他不继续到处乱探罢了。

好吧，还是有一样布鲁斯在担心的事情，他不希望克拉克去卢瑟的地盘打探，也许克拉克可以利用这一点来进一步要挟他，但要怎么做？威胁如果布鲁斯不告诉他真相他就去找卢瑟？两个可能，好的结果是，布鲁斯会再次退让，再吐出一点点相关细节来哄住他，但他们都知道这不可能到此结束，克拉克想要的只会越来越多，直到全部真相，精明如布鲁斯不可能想不到这一点。

更有可能的是，克拉克把他逼急了，布鲁斯会撕掉目前为止那彬彬有礼的假面具，直接把他关起来，这一次大概就没有什么自由来去的好事了，也许克拉克会被弄到一个私人机构关起来，变成一个无名无姓之人，布鲁斯会给他安上一个假档案，用药物控制他的神智，从此不见天日，再也不会有人知道他是谁，直到——

克拉克猛地一震，从他的白日梦中回过神，面前的手机正发出阵阵嗡鸣。

是阿尔弗雷德，他打来是想问克拉克怎么样，昨天他受的伤是否还有影响？以及如果克拉克不介意的话，是否愿意再过来一趟做一个更全面细致的检查？完全不会有任何麻烦之处，他会很快就来接克拉克。

 

方案二：避开正面，攻心为上，从布鲁斯的弱点，也就是他的管家，同时也是一手养大他的男人这里打开突破口。

 

 

检查并没有什么问题。阿尔弗雷德问了他的睡眠情况，又测试了他的血压，看了看他昨天的伤处，告诉克拉克说，那里完全没有任何痕迹了。不知怎么的他的语气有点惊讶，克拉克便说：“看来布鲁斯对我昨天还是手下留情了。”

阿尔弗雷德收起医疗箱，意味深长地看了他一眼。“也许吧，肯特先生。不过在昨天的情况下我不认为布鲁斯老爷有多少手下留情的余地。”

“潘尼沃斯先生，”克拉克欲言又止，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“请叫我阿尔弗雷德就可以了，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果是关于你和布鲁斯老爷之间那个交易，我恐怕没办法帮你的忙，虽然我确实很想帮你。布鲁斯老爷明确禁止我和你讨论相关的话题。”

克拉克泄气，“我到底是怎么得罪他了？”他愤愤不平道，“我到底对他做了什么？他连别人对他下药这种事都能全不在意，我究竟是做了什么罪无可赦之事，才能让他这样对我？”

“我是一个商业间谍？我窃取了他公司的机密情报，造成损失严重？”阿尔弗雷德只是平淡地看着他，克拉克忽然一个异想天开：“我偷了他的女朋友？”

“我保证你不是一个贼，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德说，也有点忍俊不禁。“你没有偷任何东西，不管是物质的还是感情的。”

“我可不确定，我什么也不记得了，”克拉克道，“那么是因为我帮了超人吗？”

他这一招出其不备并没有用，阿尔弗雷德还是一派平然。“这不是我能回答的问题，肯特先生。”

“我觉得那个超人有点可怜。”克拉克说，阿尔弗雷德讶然，他自嘲一笑，“我知道，我自身都难保了，还在想别人的事是有点讽刺。可我确实觉得他有点可怜。”

“为什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“因为布鲁斯甚至都不认识他就已经决定要不择手段去对付他了。”克拉克说，“布鲁斯也肯定不是唯一一个这么想的人，还有地球上所有的国家、政府。超人救了我们，可所有人都把他当成危险因素，把他当成罪魁祸首。”

“没人真心把他当成我们之一，仅仅是因为他是外星人，非我族类，就必须防备和清除。说不定这就是我想要帮他的原因，”他一口气说下去，“也许我从他身上看见了自己。如果我从小就能听见那些不能跟别人说的声音，我也会觉得自己格格不入，不受欢迎，找不到归属感。”

“惺惺相惜？真感人。”布鲁斯在他身后说，克拉克都没看见他是从哪里冒出来的，吓了一跳。但他只是莫测高深地盯了克拉克一会，并没有继续说下去，而是对阿尔弗雷德说，“替我准备一周左右的行装，我需要到中城一趟。”

“你要去中城，”克拉克问，“为什么？”

“和你无关，”布鲁斯说，沉下脸来，“你没事可以回去了。”

克拉克在脑子里飞快地过了一遍最近有哪些中城方面的新闻是和韦恩集团或卢瑟集团有关的，“是关于星辰实验室，对不对，”他大胆猜测，从布鲁斯脸上一闪而过的惊愕说明他蒙对了。“有消息说卢瑟集团试图收购星辰实验室，韦恩集团打算介入？”

“你根本不了解星辰实验室的重要性，”布鲁斯说，“我不可能坐视卢瑟集团买下它的全部股份。”

“我知道它涉足多个研究领域，其中就包括外星科技和武器。韦恩集团和他们也有合作，”克拉克说，“就像之前在外星科技研究上，韦恩集团和卢瑟集团也是竞争关系。”

布鲁斯转向他，克拉克说，“我说错了吗，也许你觉得自己这么做完全没有任何商业考虑，而是为了保证星辰实验室的独立性。但有趣的是，你不相信卢瑟介入星辰实验室的运作，却觉得韦恩集团的介入没有问题。可为什么你做出的一定会是正确的决定？这听起来可不只是有一点点自负。”

他迎向布鲁斯冰冷沉默的视线，“为什么，因为你是布鲁斯·韦恩？你永远不会犯错？”

让克拉克失望的是，布鲁斯甚至不屑于回答。“我希望在我不在哥谭这段时间，你能多花点时间想清楚自己的事，而不是浪费时间在打磨口舌。”他如此说，朝阿尔弗雷德示意送克拉克出去，便转身离开了房间。

过了一会，克拉克才说，“我是不是把他惹毛了？”他有点后悔，他对布鲁斯的怨气累积太多，一旦夹进私人情绪，开了口就停不下来了。

阿尔弗雷德说：“我想，因为各种原因，布鲁斯老爷已经太久没有一个他能够信任并且视之为平等的人能对他说一些他能听得进去的反调了。”

克拉克失笑，“你这么抬举我，我会飘飘然的，阿尔弗雷德。”他承认道：“我刚才可不是在传达什么理性之声，更像是借机发泄自己的挫败感。”

“我们每个人都会有这样的时候，无处发泄的挫折感，一闪而过的恶念，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们只需要在把那些付诸实施、造成真正的伤害前把它拉回来。”

“你这么说，似乎在暗示着布鲁斯正在计划做什么相当过激的行动，”克拉克说，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“对不起，我不是——”

“我们每一个人都有秘密，也有许多不愿为人知的过去，不得已为之的时刻，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他也一样。他有着他的……缺点，还有很多问题。”

“我知道，神秘兮兮，装神弄鬼，还有不知从哪里来的‘舍我其谁’的自负，就好像他要对地球的安全，人类的未来负有责任似的，”克拉克道，“最后这个我都不确定我是不是在夸他。”

阿尔弗雷德忽略了他的碎碎念，说：“我恐怕布鲁斯老爷有经年的酗酒问题。站在我的立场，很难去指责他，他的生活中要面对巨大的压力，沉溺于酒精，会让他暂时忘记那些问题。前不久他终于决定采取行动戒酒，但我担心的是，在他出差中城这段时间，在压力之下，情况会恶化，甚至卷土重来。”

他目光严肃，克拉克也不由自己地严肃起来。“这确实很糟糕，但你为什么要告诉我，他可不会听我的。”

阿尔弗雷德不由莞尔。

“这一点有待验证，不过我想说的是，肯特先生，你是否愿意接受我的托付，与他同行，监督布鲁斯老爷的戒酒情况？”


	11. Chapter 11

克拉克对阿尔弗雷德的那个同行提议并没当真，他尊重这位年龄完全能当他父亲的老人，但要说事到如今他对布鲁斯·韦恩有什么了解，那就是布鲁斯绝无可能同意这种事。这个亿万富翁有着太多秘密，其中一些甚至游走在法律和道德的危险边缘。布鲁斯最不想要的就是像这样让克拉克24小时跟在他身边，正好方便后者去刺探他的秘密。

但第二天，布鲁斯当真出现了。在电话里他压着火气，限克拉克三分钟内出现在楼下，克拉克吃惊得都忘了要先欲盖弥彰地声明一下自己的立场。当他走到地下停车场，看见角落里那辆车以及车里的布鲁斯，感觉还是非常不真实。布鲁斯的情绪显然正处于极其恶劣那一档，克拉克想说点什么，但看他脸色又咽了回去。

“我们要去哪里？”车开出去后，克拉克终于开口，布鲁斯阴着脸，克拉克窥了一眼导航，“是要去中城吗？但我什么都没带——”

“闭嘴，不然我就帮你堵上。”布鲁斯说，克拉克哼声，他没还嘴的唯一原因是因为忙着查看阿尔弗雷德这时候发给他的信息。

“你的管家告诉我，如果发现你有一丝一毫酗酒的倾向，我可以采取任何我觉得有效的行动。”他读出那条信息内容，“哇，‘任何’是真的指所有一切的意思吗？我能全盘决定控制你的饮食或活动？你对这个没问题？”

布鲁斯握在方向盘上的手指关节发白，一声低咒之后，他危险地超过前面一辆车，引发后面一连串刺耳的鸣笛。才出发不到十分钟，他已经有路怒症状了。

“嘿！”克拉克也惊叫一声，“小心！我可不想和你死在一起。”他又看了布鲁斯一眼，“有意思，要是你根本不想要我来，阿尔弗雷德是怎么说服你的？”

布鲁斯依旧没有搭理他。一直到他们换乘直升机飞抵酒店停机坪，布鲁斯都把他当成一坨实体空气。克拉克最后也拿他没办法，只好闭上嘴紧紧跟上他。

“你不可能整整一周都这样假装我不存在的，那就太奇怪了。”电梯里只剩下他们俩，克拉克这么说，看着电梯数字跳动变化，“说真的，我越来越好奇了，阿尔弗雷德到底用什么办法让你同意我在这里的？”

克拉克估计永远也不猜不到谜底：他自己就是那个原因。

阿尔弗雷德提出那个提议时，布鲁斯只觉得荒谬得可笑，但和前几次不同，这一次阿尔弗雷德的态度非常坚定。

“我认为肯特先生说到了重点，一开始，你确实是根本不认识超人就已经先入为主判定他会是一个威胁。”他这么说道：“你没办法否认这一点。你根本没给他任何为自己分辨的机会。”

“我给了他机会，我把他弄出了医院，带到了哥谭，”布鲁斯一字一顿说，“他还处于我的全面监控下，甚至还到过这里，这还不够吗？”

“不是这样的方式。你只是通过监控观察他，却拒绝去了解他，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这年轻人失去了他的记忆，也失去他的能力，他惶恐不安，甚至不知道可以向什么人去寻求帮助，你又将他和唯一知道他是谁的人——我说的就是那位露易丝·莱恩小姐——隔绝开了，你可以却不愿意帮助他，可是他即使在这种情况下都误打误撞地帮了你，你欠他一次，至少要对他公平一点。”

把这话对那些在黑零事件中死去的无辜冤魂去说吧，布鲁斯想。

“肯特先生应该有一个证明自己的机会，不管他是无辜或有罪都好。”面对布鲁斯的冷漠，阿尔弗雷德继续说，看穿了他在想什么，“但你应该先去了解他，然后再做判断。”

“这就是你觉得了解一个人的好时机？”布鲁斯讽刺道，“他甚至不知道自己是谁。”

“正是因为他不再记得他是谁，反而更能看出他究竟是一个什么样的人。”阿尔弗雷德道，“你当然可以继续自欺欺人，否认他的人性，但现在就有一个机会，你也可以试着放下你的偏见，真正去弄清楚克拉克·肯特到底是一个什么样的人。”

阿尔弗雷德总是知道该如何让他无话可说。在他这样的软硬兼施、情理并用下，布鲁斯终于退让了。他同意克拉克可以跟着他到中城，但这不代表他会让克拉克通过得太容易。

克拉克一路上试着引他开口未果，也终于意识到布鲁斯整个恶劣态度都是针对自己的，转而自得其乐起来。他们入住酒店房间后，布鲁斯避到阳台外打了个电话，一回头就发现，克拉克已经让人把房间里迷你吧所有的含酒精饮料都撤掉了。

他对返回的布鲁斯解释道：“我报了你的名字，结果他们对VIP客户还真是有求必应，我稍微有点了解当一个亿万富翁是什么感觉了，要是你这辈子每一天都是这样过来的，也难怪你会觉得自己能做成任何事。”

布鲁斯看着他就这么坐在套房的沙发上，肆无忌惮地侵入他的领地，好像他本来就属于这里。

“对了，我差点忘了问，我该住在哪里，我倒是不挑剔啦，睡在你沙发上也无所谓，”克拉克扭过头，正好对上布鲁斯森然的视线，他居然还敢龇牙一笑，“反过来你倒是可能会在意自己的个人隐私什么的——”

布鲁斯拍了一下墙上的按键，一道门在他们眼前打开了，“哇，”克拉克发出少见多怪的赞叹，“我都没发现这之间是互通的。”

他消失在门背后，布鲁斯吐出堵在胸中那一股浊气。一周而已，他对自己说，他能撑过去的。

终于把克拉克打发走，布鲁斯走向浴室，他需要一个淋浴来宣泄掉这一路上累积的压力。在激烈的水流声中他隐约听见了几声电话铃响，等他围着一条毛巾走出来，发现克拉克又回来了，又一次不请自来，还反客为主接起了电话。

“阿尔弗雷德让我告诉你，分公司的人已经到楼下了，”克拉克说着，眼睛从他光裸着的上身略略划过，“他还说给我的装备都已经准备好了，还建议你把我带上当备用计划，那是什么意思？”

“永远不要接我的电话。”布鲁斯警告他，伸手抓过浴袍套上，克拉克的视线徘徊在他身上，显然也已经看见了那些大大小小不能用在极限运动中受伤来掩饰过去的疤痕，欲言又止。

“你打算要让我做什么？”他追问道，布鲁斯懒得回答，他拨了客房服务的电话，对方确认来自潘尼沃斯先生的订单已经准备好了，布鲁斯让他们送上来，挂了电话才对上克拉克。

“在这里等着签收待会送上来的东西，”克拉克张了张嘴，又被瞪了一眼，“不许问问题。”

他把还是一头雾水的克拉克丢下，出去见分公司的人。在电梯里，布鲁斯想了想，又向房间里拨了一个电话。果不其然，克拉克马上又接起来了。

“我刚刚才说过什么？”布鲁斯说，“不要接电话！”

“那你为什么要打进来？逗我玩吗？”克拉克恼火地回答，“还有，我签收是写你的名字还是我的？因为我不确定用我的名字会不会有问题——”

布鲁斯挂断了电话。

\-----------------------------------------

看过大嘴和基尔的《风月俏佳人》的同学，应该看出了打电话这段就是电影里一模一样的情节。  
下面开始麻雀变凤凰，克拉克变超人支线~


	12. Chapter 12

他二十分钟后从楼下返回，发现克拉克还在房间里，沙发上是已经打开的包裹，里面是一套黑色款塔士多，并搭配好了衬衫、背心和领结，连鞋袜都搭配齐全。克拉克不知何故有点不知所措。布鲁斯瞄过去一眼，这世界上，他唯一不需要担心的就是阿尔弗雷德的眼光。

“因为时间关系，做不到提前定制，”他开口说，莫名地看见克拉克的眉毛小幅度惊颤了一下，“这里的酒店也提供成衣修改服务，有需要的话你可以随时去让他们调整。”

奇怪的是克拉克看起来并没有释然，反而更皱了皱眉。他清清嗓子，“我不知道该怎么说比较合适，”克拉克说，略带踟躇，还有一丝不自在，“但我之所以答应阿尔弗雷德来这里，是因为他看起来真的很关心你，他对我也很亲切，我想要回馈他的一番好意，但我并没有——我也不打算评判你的生活方式，我甚至不知道在我失忆之前究竟我们有过什么样的过往，但我绝对不是——”

布鲁斯先是迷惑，随即恍然，记起了自己在社交场男女通吃的名声，而此时此刻看起来，确实非常像是另一种意味——

“去掏口袋，”他打断克拉克眼看快要绞尽脑汁的委婉拒绝，“那才是阿尔弗雷德真正给你准备的东西。”

克拉克半信半疑地摸了一下侧边口袋，掏出来一个纽扣大小的联络器。他哈地一声，尴尬地瞄了布鲁斯一眼。布鲁斯给他一个大大的白眼。

“相信我，如果我需要找一个挂臂美人（arm candy）充门面，我会找个更听话的。我还没落到要靠阿尔弗雷德替我安排的地步。”

克拉克咬着嘴唇，忍着不笑出声。他研究着那个联络器，闻言便对布鲁斯一扬眉，“但我才是那个更擅长去听的人，对吧？这才是你想要我到这里来的原因。我比你的那些所谓甜心有用多了。”

“这可不是靠嘴说的，”布鲁斯说，“等你真的办到了再自夸吧，甜心。”

 

克拉克漫不经心地听着那个裁缝跟他保证礼服很快就能改好，并留下自己的房号。

他从没想过有一天他会这样感激布鲁斯的自负和不近人情，男人就那么轻易地跳过那个显而易见的问题，完全不去深究为什么克拉克居然会毫无逻辑地把两样全不相干的事情想到一起去。

布鲁斯当然不会有丝毫怀疑，他甚至可能对此毫无想法。他对克拉克完全没有任何不切实际的罗曼蒂克的心思。

但克拉克有。

顿悟了这一事实并没有让克拉克惊慌失措。有趣的是，当你失去记忆，没有了过去的牵绊，你也就不再需要对自己是什么人有所负担（除了你可能是个杀人犯之外）。因为说到底，你确实也没有什么可以失去的了。

他稍微分神，不可避免地想起之前看到的布鲁斯身上那些疤痕。也许他当时看得有点过于投入了，但谁又能怪他呢，那可是布鲁斯·韦恩。现在想起来，哪怕在他第一次闯进克拉克的病室，克拉克连他是谁都还不清楚时，就已经感觉到那种隐约存在的吸引力了。只是那时候克拉克还太忙着处理自己的困惑和不安，对所有出现的人都满心戒备，根本无暇分神去理清那些潜藏在猜疑和针锋相对后的情愫。

但现在不同了，他见过了布鲁斯各种样子，他的傲慢和冷漠，他的怀疑和关切，在那些猜疑之下，他们也有了某种互相的默契。于是先前那些被埋藏的另一种感情，便悄然滋长出来。

他当然可以告诉自己说这只是某种斯德哥尔摩症状，又或者是所谓的雏鸟心态，布鲁斯是如今唯一一个他称得上熟悉和亲近的人，克拉克的一整个世界都不得不围着他转，于是产生了爱上他的错觉。

不，还是免了这些自欺欺人的废话吧。可能说爱还太早了，但克拉克确凿无疑是被布鲁斯吸引着，不管是他的外表，还是他还只露出冰山一角的秘密，甚至连布鲁斯的刻薄，克拉克都情不自禁地觉得诡异地讨人喜欢。

克拉克现在已经意识到在布鲁斯那些毫不留情的尖刻背后，是另一种无奈：布鲁斯不喜欢克拉克是再明显不过的事实了，但同时他又无法冒险把克拉克从自己身边驱离，只能心不甘情不愿地照看着他，这一点，也同样有趣，非常值得探究。

每一次布鲁斯对他的过去讳莫如深，把那些片段像胡萝卜那样吊在克拉克眼前逗引他跟着自己的方向走，克拉克都会气得牙痒痒想要揍他，但如果不看这些，只聚焦于他本人，布鲁斯·韦恩依旧是一个非常非常有吸引力的男人。

尤其是性吸引力。克拉克这么想着，不期期然望见在电梯门上映照出自己歪斜的笑容，低头收了收神。他的手机震了一下，是来自布鲁斯的信息，让克拉克在酒店门外和他碰头。克拉克掉转头朝外走。

每次布鲁斯主动对他透露点什么，永远都会有更深的原因。克拉克甚至怀疑他会给自己的反应打分，他对待克拉克的方式，和当初医院里的那些人也差不了多少，但这一次，克拉克却多少有点甘之如饴：他渐渐喜欢上这种布鲁斯在密切观察他的感觉，甚至在这里找到了一丝扭曲的乐趣，每一次他做出令对方出其不意的反应，反向观察布鲁斯恼火同时又拿他无可奈何的样子，也很有趣。

也许失忆确实会改变一个人的人格，克拉克深思着，甚至他的性取向？他是总这么容易被危险的东西吸引呢，还是就只是因为那是布鲁斯？

他中断了漫游的心神，一辆车停在他身边，布鲁斯正从驾驶座上望着他，看着克拉克对他亮出大大的笑容，立即就不悦地拉下了脸。

至少在这一点上他们是公平的：就像布鲁斯掌握着他的秘密，这个秘密克拉克永远不会说，布鲁斯也永远不会知道。

“上车，”布鲁斯命令道，克拉克愉快地滑进副驾驶座上。

“我们要去哪里？”他问，“是去见什么人吗？”

他的手机忽然弹出一个界面，克拉克现在已经不会大惊小怪了。他把那个联络器戴上，一边打开浏览着阿尔弗雷德发给他文件，琼·芬奇，克拉克眉头小小打了一个结，他记得这个名字，她是——

“芬奇参议员，”布鲁斯说，“她是超人调查委员会的主席，负责调查超人的活动以及他在大都会造成的破坏。”

克拉克眉间的小结更收紧了一点。“听起来她正是你会喜欢的那种人。”他酸溜溜地说，“怎么，要我跟着去围观你们这些‘超人憎恨者’协会一起吐槽超人做了多少坏事以及人类有多少个理由去声讨超人吗？”

布鲁斯说，“芬奇参议员在一个你可以称之为中立的阵营，就在不久前，她才刚刚驳回了卢瑟想要的一个进口许可授权，他想要合法进口一种在印度洋中的物质，那种物质，他相信可以用来当成对付超人的武器。”

克拉克屏住了呼吸。“哇。”他不知该说什么，布鲁斯斜瞄着他，似乎有点失望他的反应。

“那你想怎么做？”克拉克定了定神，问，“说服她通过那个进口许可？让韦恩集团去分一杯羹？人类终于有了能对付超人的武器，你应该很高兴。”他实事求是地指出。

“相反，”布鲁斯说，“有人说服了我，在我决定要对……那个超人做什么之前，最好去了解他究竟是一个怎么样的存在。”

克拉克粲然一笑。“哈，我猜他一定是一个饱经世事的智者——你觉得呢，阿尔弗雷德？”

“我更相信‘三人行必有我师’，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德在那头彬彬有礼地回答，“我也总是相信能从年轻人身上学到更多，不过在布鲁斯老爷勒令我下线之前，我们最好还是停止像这样互相吹捧了。”

他在克拉克的笑声中离了线。

 

——————————————————————

从这里开始我就要大肆乱改BVS的情节了……  
顺便放一个互攻警告，后面至少会有一章（还不确定是什么时候，但一定会有）互攻情节，比较在意这一点的同学到时候请注意闪避。


	13. Chapter 13

克拉克对琼·芬奇参议员的大致印象，都来自他无所事事时浏览过的那些电视节目。即使持续销声匿迹，超人如今依旧是最热门议题，新闻访谈、脱口秀节目都热衷于津津乐道这个外星人的忽然出现又消失到底意味着什么。

身为超人调查委员会的主席，琼·芬奇在这段时间也成了电视上的熟面孔，面对镜头，她总是态度强硬地侃侃而谈超人的存在对这个世界意味着什么，还有为什么超人需要对全世界的质疑声浪做出一个回答。这些都让克拉克本能地不喜欢她。

令他惊讶的是，在镜头之下的琼·芬奇却是完全不同的形象。她身形娇小，那张在电视上总显得过分强硬的面孔，褪去刻意武装起来的冷漠和克制之后，甚至有几分楚楚可人的纤细感。

克拉克斜倚在车门边上，遥遥眺望着大草坪那一头正漫步交谈的两个人。这次“偶遇”显然是布鲁斯通过某个共同的熟人从中牵线达成，女参议员在中城休假时总是来此小住数日。

耳机里灌进来一些风声杂音，克拉克屈指敲了敲，索性把联络器取了下来，反正他也不需要这个就能听见他们的对话。

布鲁斯正拿出他面对大众的那一副自负魅力的花花公子面孔，克拉克很快就明白了布鲁斯为何会选择这样的一副面具。人人都爱漂亮面孔，如果他有点蠢，也无伤大雅，实际上可能更好，大脑空空的花瓶基本上是无害的，非常容易就能让对方降下戒备之心。

克拉克听着芬奇耐心地应对着布鲁斯绕着圈子的打探，温和但又坚定地一次次声明自己的原则，不，她无权告知他委员会对卢瑟集团是什么态度，她也无权代表她的同事发言，她更不能对他透露莱克斯·卢瑟都取得了多少对外星人的研究进展。

“你误会了，参议员，”布鲁斯说，他满不在乎地摆了摆手，“我才不关心莱克斯都在那个飞船里做了什么，随他高兴怎么摆弄那个死了的外星人好了，我只关心可能会对我的生意有影响的事。我想要确定的是韦恩集团下属实验室的那些研究不会受到来自政府或你的委员会的阻碍。”

他对芬奇一笑。“我已经知道了卢瑟正在印度洋还是哪里探头探脑，他发现了点什么，对吧，但你驳回了他想要的那个许可，我想知道原因，你的委员会是担心他的动作会激怒超人吗？到目前为止，超人可没有对人类研究那艘外星飞船提出什么反对意见。”

“我们确实还没有得到超人的任何反应，迄今他没有回应我们，或任何人。”芬奇答：“很多人也对此有不同的看法，他这段时间的完全缺席，是因为他太谨慎不愿过多介入人类的事务，或是过于自负全然不关心人类在做什么，还是有其他更深层的原因。但我的看法是，暂且不管超人是怎么想，我们所对待他的方式，往往也折射出我们自己是什么人，不是吗，韦恩先生？”

“你是说，把他当成一个神，或怪物？”布鲁斯说，“在我看来很简单，他就是个外星人，你不能指望人类能理解它们的想法，反之亦然。”

芬奇叹了口气，“韦恩先生，我也希望事情能那么简单就好了。”她说，“但委员会想要的是真相，为什么他会来地球，他想要在这里做什么，这个真相不只是关于超人，也关于人类自己。”

“你的话让我越来越糊涂了，参议员，”布鲁斯说，“真相只是你想要相信的东西，每个人都有他自己想要的真相，他们也只会相信那个。我的办法倒还更实际些。”

“如果我们都只相信自己想要相信的东西，”芬奇说，“会让这个世界变得混乱而危险。历史也总是一再重复地证明了，那些想要手握银子弹（注）一劳永逸地解决事情的人，会在消灭了他们眼中的怪物之后，成为新的魔鬼。”

布鲁斯定定地看了她一会，忽然笑了。“这可真是一个奇怪的比喻，难道有什么人打算杀死超人吗，事情还没到那一步吧，你完全把我绕晕了。我就当你是在表示卢瑟完全没可能在你这里讨到更多甜头了。”

他随随便便地就又把话题转开了。克拉克也没有再继续听下去，他有几分恍惚，银子弹，芬奇参议员的这几句话，等于是承认布鲁斯之前的消息是真的，莱克斯·卢瑟不但确信自己已经掌握了能杀死超人的武器，甚至还明目张胆地拿那个结论去游说调查委员会。尽管那个进口许可暂时被驳回了，但谁知道之后会发生什么事呢，人类不可能抵制得了这种弑神的诱惑。

比起为还不知道身在何处的超人担忧，克拉克更为忧心忡忡的是布鲁斯会怎么做。布鲁斯告诉芬奇他对卢瑟发现了什么不感兴趣，这当然是假的。也许布鲁斯没有卢瑟那么疯狂和偏执，但他毫无疑问也想要寻找能牵制住外星人的武器。

这就是阿尔弗雷德在暗示他的事吗？布鲁斯心中那无以发泄的挫折，还未付诸实现的过激计划，都是针对超人？布鲁斯那所谓人类必须要对外星人做好准备的说法，并不只是泛泛而谈，而是一等时机成熟就会毫不犹豫地付诸行动？

克拉克从不认为超人是神，或其他超然的存在，但从他看过的那些资料来看，那名外星人确实有着超乎人类想象的神力，另一方面，不管布鲁斯有多么富有、聪明，他有多少后备计划或准备周全都好，他只是一介肉体凡胎的人类，如果布鲁斯错误地踏入了对抗超人的战场——

他会死，克拉克毛骨悚然地想，而克拉克什么也做不了。

 

“——你还好吗？”一个突兀的声音说，克拉克猛然回神，视线对上一个倚在围栏上的青年，年龄估计不会超过二十五岁，还可能更年轻。他穿着一身员工的制服，衬衫下摆掉出来，应该是在休息时间。

“我看着你站在这里有一会，顺便说，车很棒，但你看起来好像很苦恼，”青年说，来自陌生人毫无缘由的友善令克拉克反而愣住了，“这么问可能有点冒昧，但你还好吗？”

“我没事，”克拉克说，“我只是在想着……我朋友的事。”他朝那边望了一眼，布鲁斯和芬奇已经走回到主建筑那头了。他看回年轻人身上，对方也好奇地顺着他的视线看过去，又看看他。

“我之前看见你们的车进来的，来这地方的人都能开得起好车，但你们完全是不同级别的那种显眼，”青年承认，有点淘气地忽而一笑，“你们是从哥谭来，对吧，”他冲车牌努努嘴，“你朋友还是个名人什么的，我听见那些妹子都在兴奋地交头接耳。”

克拉克也笑了。“他是有点，名声在外，没错。”要是布鲁斯是表里如一的那种人，反而就没有那么麻烦了，这么想着，克拉克的嘴角又耷拉下来。

“有些时候我确实会忍不住好奇，能开得起这种好车的人，都会有什么烦恼呢，”青年说，他抓了抓头发，把那蓬乱的黑发抓得更乱了，“反正不可能是交不起房租这种小事吧。”

“这不是我的车，”克拉克说，这个青年身上有一种令人情不自禁就想亲近的气场，也许是那双天生爱笑的眼睛，也许是那乐观的态度。克拉克还是第一次遇见这样的人，他朝年轻人伸出手去。“抱歉，差点忘了自我介绍，克拉克·肯特。”

“巴里·艾伦，”年轻人说，笑眼弯弯，“我的朋友都叫我巴里。”

 

接下来的十分钟，克拉克主要是听着巴里高高兴兴地谈他对哥谭的那些特别情结。哥谭有全世界最好吃的甜甜圈（注2），他如此坚持，当然，哥谭还有蝙蝠侠。

这两个话题克拉克都不太能参与进去。幸好巴里是那种一谈到自己喜欢的东西就能滔滔不绝完全不需要别人来配合的话痨型。

“我有好几个蝙蝠侠的纪念品，”巴里很是骄傲地透露，又是一个克拉克完全跟不上的话题，“我还有一个高仿的蝙蝠镖，可惜不是真的。所有黑市上的蝙蝠镖都不是真的。蝙蝠侠不允许真家伙流到市面上去。”

克拉克不知该怎么接话，“对不起，我对蝙蝠侠的那些传说知道的并不多。我都算不上是个哥谭人。”他自嘲道，“我想蝙蝠侠甚至不知道有我这样一个人的存在吧。”

巴里对他眨眼，“别太确定这一点，他们总是说，蝙蝠侠知道所有事。基本上，哥谭就是他的地盘。”

那可真是太巧了，克拉克想，我也认识那么一个把哥谭当成自己所有物的人呢。在这一点上，他不认为布鲁斯的自负会输给任何人，哪怕是个传说中的怪物。

“不过，既然你不是哥谭人，”巴里一手托着下巴，好奇地看着他，“你是哪里人？等等，让我来猜猜看，你听起来有点偏中西部口音，但我不是很确定。”

“我没法给你答案。”克拉克说，他犹豫了一下是否应该说真话，面对这个真诚的大男孩说谎让人有负罪感。“你知道大都会的外星人事件，对吧，我当时发生了一点意外，在医院醒来后就失去了所有记忆。”

“哇，我没想到——抱歉，”巴里同情地看着他，“对不起问起这个。那一定很难，我想这类事发生在现实中肯定不像电影那么有趣。”

“你说像隐藏在幕后的阴谋，居心叵测的大坏蛋，还有忽然出现的让人弄不清到底是敌是友的迷人女主角？”克拉克说，“我的故事到现在也只缺女主角那部分了。”

巴里咯咯笑起来，然后忽然脑袋一扬，惊跳起来。“天，我都忘了，我的休息时间过了，”他慌慌张张地说，“我得回厨房去了——”

他一溜烟跑了。克拉克看着他的背影消失在拐角，好久才意识到自己的嘴角一直上扬着。

 

注：BVS里卢瑟想说服芬奇参议员的时候，用了银子弹这个说法。  
注2：反正乐高闪电侠是这么坚定认为的。

撸过乐高闪电侠，回血百分百！


	14. Chapter 14

笔记本电脑屏幕右下角跳出一个弹窗，提示有新邮件进来，克拉克蠢蠢欲动地动了动鼠标，还是移开了。

“你收到了一个邮件，来自福克斯先生，主题是新采购清单，”他扬声说，布鲁斯正在房间那一头处理一些文件，克拉克趁机临时征用了他的电脑，“需要我回避到我的房间去吗？”他故意这么说道，已经大步走过来的布鲁斯白了他一眼，从他盘起的双腿间把电脑拿走了。

克拉克向后仰着看他就站在那里迅速浏览着邮件页面，“还有，你还是没告诉我，阿尔弗雷德给我准备那一套漂亮的礼服到底是要干什么用的？我需要准备什么吗？”

“什么都不用准备，”布鲁斯说，他把电脑放回克拉克腿上，“准备好你自己这张脸就够了。”

但这只是让克拉克更怀疑了。“你不会想要让我去进行什么美男计之类的事吧，”就像今天白天他对芬奇参议员做的那样。”我要先警告你，我可是很不擅长说谎的。我甚至都记不得要怎么跟别人搭讪了。“

布鲁斯垂眼打量他一下，“你对自己的定位还是很准确的。”他答非所问，“别担心，我们都还不确定到时候用不用得上你。”

克拉克啧声，他低头去继续浏览之前的网页，留了几分注意力在布鲁斯那边。布鲁斯慢吞吞地走过房间，中间停了停，转向迷你吧的方向，克拉克竖起耳朵听着，果然，几分钟之后是打开酒柜的声音，然后布鲁斯深深地叹了口气。

克拉克实在忍不住，窃笑起来。

“你玩得很高兴是不是？”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说。

“你指什么？”克拉克有恃无恐地答，“找你的麻烦？这简直是我能想到的最胜任愉快的工作了。”他转回头，对着布鲁斯挑眉，“我可以不要报酬，一周七天一天24小时没有限期地干下去。”

“要是你有需要，我可以随时帮你叫客房服务，”他作势要去拿起一边的话筒，“我肯定他们24小时都会给 vip客人提供鲜榨果汁或者咖啡的，酒精类就别想了。或者我也可以给你倒杯水，怎么样？”

布鲁斯捏了捏眉间，重重地叹气，然后果断转身朝房门走去。克拉克看出他的打算，从沙发上跳起来，手忙脚乱地放下电脑，冲过去刚好抓住了布鲁斯的衬衫后摆。

“给我放手！”布鲁斯一字一顿地说。

“想都别想。”克拉克说：“你一个人出去，然后随便走进个酒吧里重拾旧习？我答应了阿尔弗雷德看着你的，如果你非要出去，我也要跟着。”

布鲁斯阴森森地瞪着他，克拉克差一点就以为他又要对自己动手了，但布鲁斯只是闭了闭眼，再睁眼，居高临下冷冷地掠过克拉克，克拉克不由自己地松开了手，布鲁斯没再看他，拉开门走出去。

 

他们下到餐厅那一层，酒吧里人迹寥寥，只有角落里还有几个幽魂似的影子。克拉克抢在布鲁斯开口前给他们俩都点了姜汁汽水，引得酒保像看神经病似的看了他们好几眼，布鲁斯冷着脸，给他反瞪回去。

“当别人身上没有什么你想要的东西时，你就会变得超级不好相处，是不是？”克拉克说，酒保去招待另一位刚进来的女士。“我是不是该害怕到底你想要从我这里得到什么，以至于你能忍耐我到这种地步？会不会有一天我醒来，结果发现自己正被五花大绑在试验台上，然后你拿着各种可怕的器具在看着我。”

“你可以再挑战我的忍耐底线试试，”布鲁斯说，“再让我喝一次这种玩意，我就切开你的血管喝你的血。”他压低声威胁，克拉克只是笑。

“我观察你够久了，布鲁斯，你是很迷人没错，但你不是吸血鬼。”他说完才意识到自己好像说漏了嘴，顿时一阵尴尬，布鲁斯也略显愕然，狐疑地看了他一眼，克拉克掩饰地低头啜饮自己的饮料。

“那么，你已经确认了那个消息无误，”克拉克转开话题，他们都知道他说的是什么消息，“你打算怎么办？你来中城不单单是为了星辰实验室的收购，对吧。”

布鲁斯没答话，他懒洋洋地转着杯子。克拉克看着他，“不只是卢瑟对那种物质感兴趣，你也想要那个，人类对抗超人的银子弹。可我不明白，”他诚实地说，布鲁斯还是没看他，“为什么你们要这么执着于把自己放在超人的对立面。”

出乎意料，这次布鲁斯回答了。“我不知道卢瑟，但我的理由很简单，只是一个数字，五千。”

他望向克拉克，“这是黑零事件之后的官方统计数字，不算上那些直接和间接的经济损失，有五千人在那天失去了性命。五千人，五千个支离破碎的家庭，全是因为他。”

“你想知道我憎恨外星人的理由，这就是我的理由。五千个理由，对你来说够了吗？”

克拉克说不出话来。布鲁斯继续说道，“你说你同情超人，你觉得他是无辜的，你也许还想说，他也不想要这一切发生，但你能代表这五千个家庭，原谅在大都会发生的一切吗？原谅把这一个只不过是犯个错就能让人类遭遇灭顶之灾的外星人？如果没人能阻止他，谁能保证未来是不是还有下一个五千人，五万人，甚至百万千万人？”

克拉克感觉到心口一阵气血涌动，这段日子以来本以为远离了他的噩梦的那些尖叫声又回来了，挤压得太阳穴两边的神经突突乱跳，克拉克眼前晕眩成一片。他下意识地按压了一把胸口，错觉有什么会跟着那些绝望的重压破开他的血肉涌出来。

什么也没有发生，克拉克呆滞地看着自己颤抖的双手。

“我不能，”他低声回答，“谁也不能代表他们去原谅。”

 

人们总说，在午夜三点总会发生一些稀奇古怪的事。

夜晚给世间万物以遮蔽，但同时却又撕扯开了人心中那层自欺欺人的面纱，午夜梦回，只有你独自一人面对千疮百孔的自我。

克拉克烦躁地在床上翻了个身，床头那个电子钟显示着现在的时间，具体到秒，对帮助他入眠毫无帮助，他恼火地伸手把它转向另一边去，翻转到正面，死气沉沉地盯着天花板看。

他想着布鲁斯和他的对话，当然，他怎么会忘了，布鲁斯在黑零事件中不只是失去了他的大楼和卫星，他也同样失去了他的员工，一些甚至是追随他多年的工作伙伴。他说的那五千个人里，其中就有他的朋友、甚至视同家人的人。还有二十几年前那个发生在他身上的悲剧，他的父母——

五千个理由。布鲁斯并不是在以一个旁观者的角度说着那些人。之前克拉克对他的猜想都错得离谱了。

克拉克从床上坐起来。他甩甩头，抓过睡袍穿上，试探着拍了下中间的隔门，并没有把握它会有反应，当它无声开启时，克拉克反而愣了。

他探头朝那边房间张望了一下，房间里笼罩着一层淡淡的午夜蓝，布鲁斯端坐在房间那一头，正对着电脑键入，克拉克走了过去。

“你有留给自己睡觉的时间吗？”他问，靠在桌边好奇地溜了一眼布鲁斯在忙什么，那个界面让他眉毛一扬，想说什么又吞了回去。

“关于之前的事，我很抱歉。”他说，这突兀的致歉让布鲁斯抽空瞟了他一眼。“我不该那么自以为是，认为你对超人的恶感，只是源自人类对未知事物的排斥心理和自大傲慢。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯反问，“你是对的，我确实从没打算要喜欢他。我也没有改变我的想法，我还是认为他该对大都会的悲剧负责。”

克拉克揉揉脸，把一声叹息吐在掌心。“布鲁斯，”他说，“不管谁该对那个悲剧负责，那都不是你的错。”

“你没能及时让你的员工安全撤离大厦，只是因为没人能料到会发生最坏的情况，那不是你的错。”

“外星人破坏大都会，造成那些伤亡，那也不是你的错。”

“所有这些已经发生的悲剧，都不是你的错，”甚至包括你的父母，他们的不幸，也不是你的错。

布鲁斯从他的第一句话就没再动作，电脑的幽光映在他脸上，映得他苍白如纸，脆弱得下一秒就能崩碎成千万片碎屑。克拉克没能忍住将手放在他肩膀上，触之所及的肌肉紧绷得像石头一样。克拉克直到现在才终于明白了，那些愤怒，那些压力，都是从何而来。

“你根本不知道——”布鲁斯说，压抑着怒意，“你以为自己理解，但你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

克拉克抚上他的脸庞，成功地阻止了布鲁斯继续说下去，更多是惊愕得忘了要作出反应。克拉克想笑。

他低头吻上那惊讶得微微分开的嘴唇。

他从未想象过，但布鲁斯吻起来柔软干燥，仅仅是嘴唇相接就有一股过电般的酥麻，还有一丝刺痛辛辣，像陈年的威士忌，醇厚甘冽……咦？

“哈！”克拉克向后一退，胜利地指控，“逮到你了！你是不是以为我不会发现，你偷喝了——”

他停住了，布鲁斯脸上还是一片空白，克拉克从没见过他像这样彻底震惊到失语，仿佛克拉克刚刚用那个吻就把他的世界整个翻了个颠倒，顺便还拿起来兴高采烈地摇晃了几十下。

克拉克·肯特VS布鲁斯·韦恩里程碑式的一次胜利。要是克拉克有能飞上天的超能力，他绝对要把这个大事件刻到总统山上去。

布鲁斯又缓慢地眨了眨眼，他茫然地看着克拉克，仿佛依然尚不确定刚才发生的是否只是梦里的离奇情节。

“什——”

克拉克又吻了他，这一次吻得更彻底，甚至还淘气地咬了咬那柔软得不可思议的下唇。布鲁斯发出一点嘶声，终于做出了回应。他反咬住克拉克探过去的舌尖，把克拉克含糊的抗议声都强硬地堵了回去。克拉克被他圈抱着从桌上举了起来，几乎丢脸地惊叫出声。他抱紧布鲁斯宽阔的肩膀，这一次轮到他觉得头晕目眩，如在梦中。

几秒之后，他被一把丢到那张大床上。克拉克保持着完全的安静，看着布鲁斯朝他俯身过来。


	15. Chapter 15

BS警告

在他离开医院之后，克拉克就多了一个记日记的习惯，他无法相信他那些梦中闪过的纷乱无序的浮光掠影，但他的记忆也同样靠不住，因此折衷的手段是把所有点滴片段都记录下来。本质上，这也算是一种自我治疗手段。

但发生在这个夜晚的一切，克拉克可没法写下来。

平心而论，布鲁斯技术很好，他有条不紊地开拓着克拉克（克拉克都没看清他是从哪里弄出来的润滑剂，也许酒店方面确实考虑到了VIP 客人各种方面的需求），每一个动作都精准而有效率。一开始克拉克还觉得有点古怪，适应了那一点不适，周身便在期待中一点点发烫起来。他放任自己去感受，沉陷入情欲的迷雾。当布鲁斯抽出手指，把他翻转成背后位时，克拉克顺从地趴跪下，他能感觉到布鲁斯沉重而滚烫的阴茎擦过他的股缝，几乎让他手软得撑不住自己。

但布鲁斯重重挺进时，那些缥缈遐思都消散了，感觉就像是什么人拿一把着了火的刀子捅了他，把他从内破开，又重又痛，克拉克随那股力道向前撞在自己交叉支撑的胳膊上，几乎叫了出来。

“放松。”布鲁斯在他身后说，稍事停顿，然后又是一下重重的顶撞。克拉克转而张嘴咬上了自己的前臂。他随着身后人的动作摇晃着，干脆把头抵靠在那里。布鲁斯抓住克拉克的腰，一次一次把他按回去，甚至连呼吸都没有变。

当然了，克拉克后知后觉地明白过来，对布鲁斯来说，这只是性交，只是肉体对肉体的发泄。布鲁斯醉了，还非常愤怒，而克拉克就那么傻乎乎地撞了上来，这就是为什么他们会在这里。他怎么会以为还有别的？

但这并不妨碍他的身体还是一点点发热起来，适应了那抽插的节奏，甚至不由自己地向后迎合过去。布鲁斯再次重重地直插到底，克拉克将头埋入双臂间，但还是泄出了一声喘息，他的阴茎跳动着勃起了。

好吧，克拉克自暴自弃地想，伸手去握住了自己，至少他也能从中找点乐趣不是吗？

他没多花多久就射了出来，他的高潮也带动了布鲁斯，身后的呼吸变得粗重，几个重重冲撞之后，布鲁斯突兀地抽了出去，但还是有几点热流溅落在克拉克的腿间。

克拉克面朝下躺着，一点点平复呼吸，更多随即涌上来的是怅然若失。他听见布鲁斯离开了床，想着这是不是暗示他也该离开了，但他实在太累了懒得动了。

他不觉就瞌睡了过去，直到又被人拍了一下。“起来，”布鲁斯说，克拉克睁了眼努力转头去看他，想爬起来却力不从心。他咕哝着道歉，布鲁斯没说话，把他半拖半抱地拉了起来。克拉克干脆地把全部重量都交托了过去。

他在半中途又瞌睡了一下，直到一股温暖的水流落在他身上时才猛地惊醒过来。“什么？”他茫然地四望，发现自己正光溜溜地站在淋浴间，布鲁斯正把浴液抹在他身上。他的手不经意擦过克拉克后腰，引起一阵应激性的颤抖，克拉克不由伸手抓住了他。他们沉默地看着彼此，克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，一丝希望的火花再度在他心中燃起，他向前倾身，把一个吻落在那紧抿的唇上。

有那么几秒，布鲁斯完全静止不动，然后他凶猛地吻了回来，克拉克被他推得向后靠上玻璃墙面，承受着他几近饥渴的求索。他们俩都迅速有了反应，这次克拉克都不需要自己动手，布鲁斯把他们俩抓握在一起，用力得克拉克都要痛了。他在布鲁斯嘴里呻吟着，战栗着再次高潮了。

他又被拉回了水帘下，布鲁斯再次清洗他的身体，克拉克又困惑又满足，不太明白都发生了什么。他懒洋洋地把头靠在布鲁斯肩膀上，轻啄着眼前那小块皮肤，一点水流跑到他嘴里来。

那尝起来几乎是甜的。

 

“别担心，”克拉克说，他的声音因为半张脸都埋在枕头里而显得含糊不清，“我不会因为我们睡过了就逼你告诉我我到底是谁的。”

他们从浴室里出来就过来了克拉克的房间，没人想要在那张黏糊糊带各种体液的床上睡。而即使是那张大得离谱的沙发床对布鲁斯的身高都是个折磨。

在床那一边，布鲁斯已经躺了快半个小时，没变过姿势或呼吸频率，于是克拉克觉得自己还是把话说清楚比较好，这样起码他们还能抓紧时间睡上几个小时。

“我们之前的交易还算数。只要你高兴，我们还是可以照老样子，什么都不会变。”

“你不明白。”过了好久，布鲁斯才说。

克拉克打了个呵欠，“你有那么多秘密，布鲁斯，”他说，“你甚至还掌握着我的秘密。如果你什么都不说，我怎么会明白呢？”

他半闭着眼探手过去随便摸索了一下，只抓到布鲁斯的睡袍一角，轻轻拉扯了一下。“我说了，只要你高兴，随便怎么样都好。反正我现在这样，也没什么可损失的了。”

布鲁斯没有回答，他也没再说下去，抓住那一块衣物，放松下来坠入了梦中。

等克拉克的呼吸完全进入稳定的沉睡状态，布鲁斯才小心地把睡袍从他的手里抽了出来。他半坐起身，无比挫败地看着身边这张在睡梦中无忧无虑的面孔。

这从头到尾都是一个错误。早在把克拉克·肯特从那个医院带出来时，布鲁斯就应该打发他去找露易丝·莱恩的，那才是他应该去的地方，让那个女记者去应对他，不管他是超人还是克拉克·肯特，而不是把他留在哥谭，留在自己的身边，让他变成自己的问题。

他以为他能够掌控克拉克。他观察他的反应，操纵他的情绪，一次一次想去试探在这张看似无辜的面孔下是否还有另一面，却忘了在这场对峙中，一切都是双向的。布鲁斯甚至不知道是从什么时候起，他就已经输掉这场对峙了。

布鲁斯想要找到一个罪人，一个他能理所当然去憎恨的罪魁祸首，但他却找到了克拉克。

克拉克·肯特，操他的天真，操他的善解人意，还有操他的无知无觉，一再地逼近布鲁斯的底线。

就连他的失忆，都成了天然对付布鲁斯的锥心之刃。

他怎么敢用那种眼神看着他，他怎么敢自以为是，自作主张地以为自己能懂得那些感情，以为他理解布鲁斯，明白布鲁斯所有的痛苦，想要对他施以怜惜和抚慰，甚至是爱？

那一瞬间，狂怒席卷过他，裹挟着酒精，熔断了他的大脑中理性那根线。布鲁斯无法思考，唯一剩余的想法只是想要狠狠伤害他，他想要他流血受伤，想要去折磨他，让他体验所有发生过的伤痛——

等他回过神，他们已经在床上了。

克拉克就那么信任地对他敞开了自己，哪怕是布鲁斯刻意施以的粗暴之后，他依旧还能将他的感情无所保留地呈现出来。

如果你认定的敌人甚至都不打算和你对抗，你该怎么去赢？

他再次挫败地叹气，想要离开床，却感觉到被拉住了。不知道什么时候，克拉克又伸手抓住了他的睡袍。

布鲁斯绝望地把头埋入手掌中，他彻底被困住了。


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克第二天醒来的时候，布鲁斯已经不在酒店房间里了。这都算不上令人惊讶，更多是意料之中。他一个人吃掉了两人份的豪华版早餐，才在电话机下下看见了布鲁斯留给他的纸条，上面写着他去分公司了，晚上才回来。

他本可以发短信，但他选择了这种更原始的手段，也就是说他不想克拉克回复他。

克拉克便如他所愿，出门去享受起独属于自己的中城一日游来。

他去了自然博物馆，又去了剧院，愉快地看完一场木偶歌剧，出来时顺便在街边的书店买了一本书，然后走进了第一家出现在他面前的咖啡店，准备在那里消磨掉余下的时光。

就在那时候，那句话跳进了他的耳朵。

“这不是对待女士的方式。”

克拉克抬起头来，脸上已经漾出惊喜之色，准备好了看见巴里·艾伦那张年轻的面孔，但他什么也没看见。那个声音来自他身后，一个女孩子正在她的电脑上工作，同时缩小的窗口上播放着一段新闻。记者在谈论着一起在昨夜发生的抢劫事件。

“这已经是本月第二次，市民报告本市出现了一个快得看不清的助人为乐者，像上次一样，抢劫者也迅速就被制服了。一个当时在场的路人提供了这段音频，我们的城市有一个英雄，虽然目前为止他似乎并不打算现身打招呼。”

他们又把那段音频播放了一遍，这次克拉克也听得更清楚了，那声音刻意压低了，也许对大多数人来说会有迷惑性，但克拉克有全世界最敏锐的听力，他能识别每一个人类独一无二的声纹。

他震惊地坐在自己的座位上。在中城，有个孩子跑得比光还快，他想起那天布鲁斯曾这么说过，但克拉克当时并不认为这和自己有什么关系。

他眼前跳出另一张脸，头发乱蓬蓬的大男孩，微笑起来眉眼弯弯，这得要多么小的几率，他在中城偶遇了一个年轻人，正好就是布鲁斯说过的那个超能力者？

不对，克拉克眯起眼睛，他已经足够了解布鲁斯，布鲁斯不会毫无根据地提起什么人或事。他提起是因为他确实知道。

这也是为什么，当布鲁斯晚上回到酒店，一进门就看着克拉克已经在那里等着他，还抱着胳膊一脸兴师问罪的样子。

“巴里·艾伦。”他说。

布鲁斯都没费那个功夫去假装不知道克拉克在说什么。“他怎么了？”

“你知道他，”克拉克道：“你知道他有那个能力，你是也在监视他吗？”

“监视是一个很严重的指控，”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说，“我只在密切观察他。”

“换一个说法并没有改变行为的实质。”克拉克说，“为什么你要那么做，他都没做什么，他甚至都还是个半大孩子呢。”

布鲁斯冷静依旧，“你又对他了解多少？”他反问，“关于他的家庭，他的背景？你知道他基本上算某种游民，住在废弃的仓库里，拥有过最长的工作也不超过三个月，平时只靠打一些零工维持生活吗？你知道像这样的生活，有多么容易让一个人走入歧途，特别是这些人有着某些不同寻常的天赋？”

“什么？”克拉克被他一连串的反问给弄懵了，“可是，为什么他会——”

“在巴里·艾伦年幼时，他母亲遭人谋害，他的父亲则因谋杀罪而锒铛入狱，巴里从未相信他父亲是凶手，如今他生命中仅存的意义，就是为他父亲洗清谋杀罪名，找到杀害他母亲的真凶。”

“我并没有监视他，但在我意识到中城有这样一个超能力者的存在之后，我确实查过他。”布鲁斯说，“只是以防万一。”

克拉克没有那么生气了，“你要操心的事情也太多了，你要提防卢瑟，又要对付超人，还有你的哥谭，现在还有中城。”他想了想，又哼了一声，“我怎么从没听到你说过你的老乡蝙蝠侠什么坏话？”就他在哥谭街头听到的那些小道传闻，这一位才是真正的危险人物呢。

“我和他互不干涉。”布鲁斯不动声色地说，“他不挡我的路，我就不管他的事。”

克拉克正想指出这其中赤裸裸的双标，布鲁斯已经下了新的指令：“去换衣服，我们今晚还有别的事情。是时候测试一下我在你身上的投资是否值得了。”

 

梅西·格雷夫斯高挑单薄得像刀锋，在人群中自如穿梭，不时因某个要人而停下来寒暄几句。那件一字肩小礼服在她身上更像一件战袍，而整个会场就像是她所巡视的王国。

克拉克听着布鲁斯和她的对话，听到他那句佯装笨拙的搭讪时差点笑出了声，梅西显然也没被打动，她冷淡地敷衍了几句就转身走开了。

“我觉得她不太吃你的熟男风情那一套，布鲁斯。”克拉克没忍住，低声打趣道，阿尔弗雷德以一声咳嗽掩饰笑声。“你的魅力似乎完全不能和她对雇主的忠诚相匹敌。又或者她只是更喜欢疯狂的少年天才型。”

布鲁斯回头瞟了他一眼，从身边的侍者那里拿了一杯香槟，克拉克会意地走了过去，他们擦身而过之际，克拉克伸手从他内侧衣袋里把手机接了过去，顺便趁着布鲁斯不备，把香槟也从他手指间夺走了。

他撇下布鲁斯，尾随着梅西穿过房间，一边低声问：“我需要绊住她多久？”得到答案后，他加快了步子。

梅西已经差不多要走出去了，她灵敏地躲开了一个明显是喝多了的参议员朝她伸过来的胳膊，转身却和不知道从哪里来的一个家伙撞了个满怀，那个笨蛋甚至糊里糊涂地把一杯香槟都撒到他自己身上。

“天，我真是，对不起，对不起，你还好吧？” 那个黑头发的年轻人满脸酡红，结结巴巴地道着歉，“我都没看见你过来——”他笨手笨脚从口袋里掏出一条手帕来，无视了自己的狼狈，想递给她。梅西谢绝了，她朝一边的侍者示意，在确定对方除了狼狈没有别的，她便离开了。

“也许肯特先生在搭讪方面没有特长，不过他那天然的真诚倒是很好地补足了这一点。”阿尔弗雷德在通讯里评价道，布鲁斯也不得不承认，克拉克在假装笨拙方面还真有那么几分天赋，也许这么多年，他就是靠这天然的伪装安全地混迹于人类的世界。

一股莫名的怒意卷上来，他不悦地抿紧嘴唇。克拉克在礼貌地谢绝了侍者的帮助之后，便走向洗手间的方向。布鲁斯等了几分钟，也离开房间跟了过去，并顺手将一张“清洁中”的牌子挂出在洗手间门外。

他推开最里一个隔间的门，克拉克正低头检查手机，抬头对他粲然一笑。“哈，”他得意地对布鲁斯显示那个复制成功的界面，“这一次你要承认，是我赢了。”

“没人在跟你比赛。”布鲁斯说，接过手机。

“我想布鲁斯老爷的意思是，谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“好吧，那他也真是太客气了。下次我希望他道谢的声音比呼吸响亮一点，因为就连我这么厉害的听力都没听出来呢。”克拉克说，停了一下又问，“那既然我们成功了，接下来做什么？就这么溜出去似乎有点欲盖弥彰？”

照布鲁斯平时的流程，接下来他会出去随机勾搭上一个漂亮妹子带走，用以掩人耳目。但有克拉克在，这一招就不能用了。

克拉克还在等着他说话。克拉克刚才一定在洗手间里给自己清理过了，他上半身差不多都湿了，领结挂了下来，礼服上衣也解开了，露出了里面的背心，衬衫扣子也解开了两颗。布鲁斯眼睛朝下扫过，忽然有几分口干舌燥。

门外传来了脚步声，有人转着门把手，布鲁斯一把将克拉克往里推进去，自己也跟着踏进了隔间，带上了门。

他们在隔间里挤在一起，屏住呼吸听着外面的谈话声，冲水声，一个男人在跟他的朋友吐槽着酒水和食物。

“我想到了，”布鲁斯正分心听着外面的声音，冷不防克拉克凑在他耳边说，他一手搭在布鲁斯身上保持平衡。“如果你真的想感谢我，我想要一个蝙蝠镖。”

远在哥谭的阿尔弗雷德发出一个猛然被呛到了的声音。

克拉克继续说，“你能办到的，对吧。虽然据说那东西基本上是有市无价，可既然你都能在黑市上买到超人相关的东西，以你在哥谭的影响力，本地的蝙蝠侠物件就应该更容易了？”

他对布鲁斯天真无辜地笑了一下，这回连双手都放在布鲁斯腰上，但已经和保持平衡没有半点关系了，布鲁斯怒视他，他还得寸进尺地又提了一个要求：“如果可能的话，我能在离开中城之前拿到吗？”

阿尔弗雷德又咳嗽了一声：“我肯定布鲁斯老爷能想到办法的。”

 

PS我就是觉得BVS里居然要偷卢瑟的资料老爷才知道其他人的存在也太说不过去了。N52正联里蝙蝠侠跟闪电侠第一次见面打招呼也说了他一直有在关注巴里。

以及 BVS里老爷复制俄罗斯人手机的桥段改成了复制梅西妹子的。


	17. Chapter 17

他们回到酒店，阿尔弗雷德也已经从传送过去的数据中找到了布鲁斯想要的东西。

“格雷夫斯女士看来喜欢更危险的男人。”他说，“从数据库对照中发现，在她的通话记录里，有一个号码和一个俄罗斯雇佣兵联系到了一起。安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫，恐怖分子，军火商，在那个电话之后，就有一笔来路无法查明的钱款刚刚打入他的个人账户，我想卢瑟提供了他一个工作合同。”

阿尔弗雷德停了片刻，轻哼了声。“在他们的通话中还提到了好几次关于白葡萄牙人的生意。不管那是什么，显然不是普通的军火买卖。”

他们不约而同地想到了另一样更危险的武器，通话线路插入了一阵不那么自然的停顿。

克拉克说：“所以，你们认为卢瑟有可能雇佣了这一个危险的犯罪分子，去走私那个针对超人的武器了？”他不解道：“但这么做他要冒的风险不是太大了吗？”

“如果你有胆弑神，区区法律又算得了什么呢？”布鲁斯答，“走私一点氪星特产只是最小的冒险罢了。”

克拉克没有在这个话题上纠结，他脑子里还在想着在早一些时候发生的事。

“我感觉自己被设计了。”他抱怨道，他们离开那个会场时，遇见了姗姗来迟的莱克斯·卢瑟。后者从车里钻出来，刚巧看见了布鲁斯和跟在他身后衣衫不整的克拉克，脸上立即浮现出一丝意料之中的似笑非笑。但是当他的视线再次掠过克拉克，他的脸色忽然变了。克拉克能听见他的心脏就像被人击了一拳似的猛烈一跳。

“他知道我是谁。”克拉克越想就越确定这一点，也涌起一股熟悉的挫折感，似乎所有人都知道他是谁，却只有他自己不知道。“你今晚不单是要窃取手机信息，你带着我出现在那里是为了利用我去试探他。”这就是为什么布鲁斯说让他准备好自己的脸就够了。

“我成功了吗？”布鲁斯淡定地问：“我看到他的脸色跟老鼠见了猫似的变了，但确凿证据估计就只有你能听到了。”

“如果我们再待久一点，我觉得他就要心跳过速了。”克拉克承认，“他看着我就像见了鬼一样。你是故意给他留下那种我们……的印象吗？”他意识到阿尔弗雷德还在，硬生生把“我们搞在一起了我还是你包养的小白脸”给吞了回去。“为什么你要这么做？

布鲁斯并不否认。“永远要出乎对手的意料，如果他们完全不知道你都掌握了多少先机，就会自乱阵脚。”

克拉克腹诽地想，说得轻松，搭上的是我的名誉，又不是你的。

“现在他知道我有你这张牌了，接下来就看他会怎么做了。”

“你用我来干扰他对星辰实验室的收购布局？”克拉克懂了，“但如果他根本不在乎呢？”

布鲁斯手搭在一起，往后靠在椅背上，缓缓露出一个笑容，克拉克怀疑他靠着这个微笑迷住了多少人。“对你自己有点信心，克拉克。我敢跟你打赌，我们的小莱克斯等不到明天就会飞回大都会，要求他的实验室加快实验进度，说不定还会想要更快拿到那些沉在印度洋底的‘货物’。”

（至少有一点布鲁斯是猜对了，莱克斯·卢瑟收购星辰实验室的节奏确实因此被打乱了，但他没料到是，这个新情况却进一步把卢瑟推到了另一个阶段：他提前开启了另一个针对超人的备案，也就是后来被他称之为“毁灭日”的计划，直接导致了数月之后更可怕的一场战争。）

但此时，他们谁也没有预知未来的能力，克拉克也只是在为自己被利用而怏怏不乐。

“对啊，卢瑟被你弄得惊慌失措，然后你就能坐收渔翁之利了。”克拉克翻了个白眼。“那我又有什么好处，我能得到什么？”

他没想到布鲁斯沉吟片刻，轻声道，“人与神之间的暂时休战。”

这个答案实在太匪夷所思，克拉克噗嗤笑了出来。

“哇，听起来可真是相当公平，相当不错的交易啊。”他说，“我完全被你说服了。”

他伸手去摘掉了布鲁斯耳朵里挂着的联络器，顺手关掉了往旁边一丢，布鲁斯没有拦阻他。他看着克拉克朝他靠近，借着居高临下的优势逼下来。

“那么，作为一个出了力的第三方，我能提前预支一个和平之吻吗？”

他鼻尖抵在布鲁斯的，总是明朗的笑容里第一次透出一丝侵略性。布鲁斯向后退了一点，一手挡在他胸口，顺势朝下望了一眼，冷静地说：“我觉得你要的不只是一个吻。”

克拉克也朝下看一眼，倒是很坦然。“啊，你知道的，我们人类的本性，总是这么贪得无厌。任何事，我们都想要越多越好。”

人类……吗。

布鲁斯第一次抬手抚上那张脸，以近乎严苛的目光审视着眼前这个人。克拉克只是微笑，他偏转头，亲了亲布鲁斯的虎口处。

“如果这就是你想要的……”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，就好像克拉克听不见他的心跳在瞬间也悄悄地漏了一拍似的。“好。”

 

任谁在那样的情境下，得到一个“好”，都会自然而然地得到一个结论，就是，嗯，至少他们会有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱什么的。克拉克当然也不能免俗。

他被布鲁斯打发回了自己的房间，顺便洗掉了一身黏糊糊的酒渍，在十分钟后神清气爽（充满期待）地返回，却大失所望地发现，虽然布鲁斯也洗了澡，但他穿着浴袍又坐回了他的电脑前面。

“那是什么？”他走到布鲁斯身后，问，布鲁斯似乎正在连入某个数据库。

“安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫一直盘踞在哥谭港，他的业务也多和非法走私有关，因此我们合理地猜测白葡萄牙人也许指向的是一艘船，”布鲁斯说，“我的卫星正在茫茫大海中搜寻它。”

“我以为你已经知道它的目的地只会是印度洋某处，”克拉克说，“就是那些卢瑟想要的重要‘货物’所在。”

布鲁斯不答，克拉克猜也知道，布鲁斯无法接受模拟两可的猜测，他必须要准确知道那艘船在哪里不可。

“我只是有点奇怪，如果那个东西那么重要，”克拉克说，“为什么超人不去把它带走？”

“也许他不知道那种物质能伤害他，”布鲁斯低声说，他转过来看着克拉克，眼神幽深，“也许，他只是忘了……人类也可以很危险。”

他现在看上去也很危险，克拉克想，专注，迷人，同时危险。

他向前去吻了一下那微凉的嘴唇，布鲁斯没有拒绝，这大大鼓励了他。克拉克半跪下去，拉开了布鲁斯只是随意打了个结的浴袍带子。展露出来的风景令他呼吸一窒，布鲁斯在浴袍底下什么也没穿。

并非只有他一个人有所期待，这个认知让克拉克几乎浑身的血都燃烧起来，他舔了舔唇，抬眼望向布鲁斯。

电脑恰在此时发出清脆的滴响，他们俩不约而同地朝那边转过去。

“那又是什么？”克拉克问，从他的角度只能看见一个模糊的红点。

“那个，是代表我们找到那艘船了，”阿尔弗雷德冷静的声音插入，克拉克顿时陷入彻底的无地自容，他居然都没发现阿尔弗雷德也在。阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，“我想接下来的事就由我接手了，晚安，二位。”

布鲁斯合上了他的电脑，克拉克靠在布鲁斯腿上，既觉得羞耻又忍不住好笑。“他不可能知道我们在做这个吧？”他不可思议地问，“他能吗？天啊，我以后该怎么面对阿尔弗雷德？”

布鲁斯挑眉，把他的脑袋推开，“你以后有的是时间去想这个问题。”他站了起来，他的浴袍也随之落地，克拉克不由自己地跟了过去。

 

下章SB警告，请不接受SB的同学自行闪避。


	18. Chapter 18

和昨天一样，这一小段路途的终点是那张大床。不同的是，这一次布鲁斯完全清醒，甚至有点冷静过头了。

“你确实知道要怎么做，对吧？”他半是戏谑地说，克拉克正跪坐在他两腿间，目光明亮而饥渴，闻言哼了一声。

“我可以在你身上学，那句话怎么说，实践出真知？”

他不打招呼便俯身下去，一下把布鲁斯一半的长度都吞入。布鲁斯惊喘一声，控制着不要立即随之挺身陷入那甜蜜滑腻的更深处。

克拉克费力地吸吮着他，一点点尝试着把他纳入更深。他确凿无疑是个新手，一开始甚至还有点手忙脚乱，根本不知道要怎么用他的舌头，但他的努力却更令人兴奋了。布鲁斯忍不住伸手去扶住他的后脑勺，帮助他找到节奏，克拉克抬头对他一笑，他的小虎牙无意中蹭过布鲁斯的茎身，布鲁斯都没来得及发出警告，就已经高潮了。

他颤抖着拽紧了克拉克柔软的卷发，克拉克从他双腿间抬起头，眼中闪过一丝淘气。布鲁斯立即猜到了他想要做什么。

“你敢——”晚了，克拉克已经移过来，强行和他分享了一个带着浓郁气息的吻。

布鲁斯奋力推开他，克拉克轻笑着离开了床，去了浴室漱口，片刻之后他再次出现，布鲁斯发现他已经找到了浴室里的安全套和润滑剂。但克拉克看看他，第一次露出犹豫的神情。

“我是不是该等你一下，”他说，“现在来的话，你不会很舒服，对吧。”

话是这样没错，布鲁斯瞄了一眼对方两腿间已经是完全蓄势待发的状态，并不认为他能等多久。“慢慢来就行了。”他答，朝克拉克勾勾手。

这并不能算是布鲁斯最美妙绝伦的一次性经验，但绝对是被对待得最小心翼翼的一次。克拉克简直像怕再重一分布鲁斯就要被他弄碎了，让布鲁斯怀疑，也许在克拉克的潜意识里，还记得他有着——曾经有——多么可怕的力量。布鲁斯无法想象，如果克拉克还有他的力量，他在床上会是怎么样。

这个想法诡异地令他亢奋了起来，布鲁斯情不自禁地呻吟了一声，克拉克也察觉到了。他挪过来亲了亲他，“我要进来了。”他宣布道，布鲁斯的回答是不耐烦地踢了他一下。

克拉克的温柔忍耐也濒临顶点了，他猛地推进到最深，布鲁斯反射性地嘶声，他努力放松自己，去适应那楔入他体内坚硬如铁的尺寸，那玩意却又涨大了一分，他抬头瞪向克拉克，克拉克气喘吁吁地，咬着下唇。

“每一次，你忍耐的样子，真的让我很想——”他断断续续地说，浅浅地顶动了一下，然后就再也忍不住了。他无师自通地将布鲁斯一把抱了起来，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，深深地操开了他，布鲁斯被逼得叫出了声，克拉克将他滑过脸颊一侧的泪滴舔掉，再追上来吻住他。

克拉克以同样的节奏继续着，最后一次他把脸埋进布鲁斯的颈侧浑身颤抖地射了出来。他紧紧抱着身上的人，直到布鲁斯轻轻推他才稍稍放开手，布鲁斯半抬起臀部，让他滑出来。克拉克伸手握住他也已经半抬头的勃起，有点内疚又有点讨好地帮他撸了出来。

他们都倒在了床上，布鲁斯也懒得挪地方，直接躺在他身上，克拉克忍不住再次埋进他肩颈间深深呼吸。他喜欢布鲁斯这样沉重地覆盖在他身上。

“我喜欢这个。”他迷迷糊糊地说出了口。

“什么？性？”布鲁斯说。

“不，像这样。”克拉克说，浑身轻飘飘，“像整个世界倾覆下来，但这一次是安全的。”

他睁眼去看布鲁斯，将对方来不及收起的表情都收入眼底，微笑着将他拉下来绵绵地亲吻。

我也喜欢你，克拉克想说，但他不必说，他甚至不需要得到对方的回答。

毕竟，克拉克是全世界最擅长倾听的人。

 

全世界速度最快的人眼下有点迟钝。

他看着自己手上那片薄薄的金属，又看回面前微笑的克拉克，再看回那片——

“这是……”他吞咽了一下口水，艰难地说，“可是，他们说——这真的是……？”

“这是礼物。”克拉克说，一份因为某人不打招呼就监视了你侵犯了你的私人领域还丝毫不觉得自己的做法有什么问题的补偿，他在心里补充。“我碰巧认识一个人有办法弄到这个，然后就想到了你，礼物应该给最懂得欣赏它的人，不是吗？”

实际上，克拉克来之前还想找个礼物盒子包装一下，或至少在上面打个红色蝴蝶结。但布鲁斯严厉地禁止了他，这不是玩具，他这么说，别逼我把它收回。克拉克就只好光秃秃地把它装进自己的裤袋里，一路上还提心吊胆担心它会割破口袋掉出来。

巴里双手捧着那东西的样子，就像它是一件会发光的圣物。“我的天，我有了一个真正的蝙蝠镖！这绝对会是我收到过最棒的礼物了。”

克拉克轻笑，“好吧，只要你觉得好就好。”他看了一下厨房的方向，“那我就不打扰你工作了。”

“没关系，”巴里满不在乎地说：“反正这也会是我在这里工作的最后一天了，他们今天不会管我做什么的，”他的注意力终于分了一点给克拉克，“这么说，你和你朋友也要离开中城了？我希望你们的麻烦也解决了？”

“我也希望是吧。”克拉克说，因他刚刚的话而吃惊，尽管已经从布鲁斯那里听说了，但他还是很难相信，这一个乐天的大男孩，有着那么悲惨的过去，如今又过着居无定所，随波逐流的生活。

千言万语涌上了他的喉头，他想说，你如此年轻，如此有天赋，请不要浪费，不要将你的人生和潜力徒然空掷。但他有什么资格说这些呢，克拉克也只不过是在他的人生里挣扎，甚至不知道自己是谁。

克拉克最终什么也没说，和巴里握手告别了。

他沿着一条被人踩出来的小路穿过草坪，在转过一个弯之后，有人加入了他。

布鲁斯只看了他一眼，就读懂了他的欲言又止，“这不是一个更好的律师就能解决的问题。和他的父亲无关，这是巴里自己的战争。”

“听起来很冷酷，但他必须走出他母亲那个悲剧给他带来的愤怒和痛苦，”他说，“这是唯一的办法，如果他不能靠自己处理好过去的痛苦，学会走出去向前看，总有一天，那些悲伤会反过来吞噬他，和他周围的一切。”

“那并不容易。”克拉克说，埋葬逝者和埋葬悲伤从来不是一回事，这个句子悄然掠过他脑海，似乎它长久潜伏在那个角落，只为了等着这一刻。克拉克一阵惘然，为什么他会知道。

他们眼前出现了一个分岔路，克拉克想往前，布鲁斯却想拐弯，两个人的肩膀不期期然相碰，他们对视一眼，布鲁斯妥协了，他转过来，继续走在他身边。

“我还没问你，星辰实验室的事情怎么样了？”克拉克说，“它是你的了吗？”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“但也不是卢瑟的。它会继续保持独立运作。”

克拉克讶异得整个人都转了过来，“哦？”布鲁斯暗自磨牙，克拉克笑了，“嗯哼，那我现在可以开始自夸了吗？”

“谦逊点对你有好处，克拉克。”

他们不约而同地沉默下来，只有脚步声默契相随。

那么，他们的中城之行也要结束了，克拉克意识到，这短暂美好的梦幻假期，也就到此为止。

他瞟了一眼身边的布鲁斯，布鲁斯几乎还是克拉克第一次遇见他的模样。那个英俊神秘的路人甲先生，闯入他的世界，又强硬地把他带入另一个世界。哪怕他们有过了那么亲密的时刻，他对克拉克来说，依旧有一部分还是那个手握着克拉克过去的陌生人，但克拉克已经不再为此而困惑不安了。

在中城这几天，他们几乎形影不离。他介入布鲁斯的生活，参与他的活动，布鲁斯也几乎是无限容忍着他的种种挑衅，坦然让克拉克知道他的秘密计划，让克拉克有种错觉，他们是伙伴，搭档，更甚者，是朋友。

但那不是真的。在中城所发生的这一切，只不过是一个似幻似真的美梦。就像圣诞节摆放在橱窗里的雪花球。你拿到它的那一刻就已经知道它不是真的。

也许在世界上的某个地方，确实有那么一座可爱的小房子，有着洁白的雪花，安宁祥和地飘落在它的房顶。但对于全世界大多数人来说，他们拿到的只是一个压缩在一个小玻璃球的梦，就连那里面的雪都不是真的。

但这并不妨碍人们总是会想要一个。人类的本事之一，就是从虚幻中寻找真实。克拉克也会小心收好他的这颗雪花球，把这当成他仅有的礼物。

在中城，任何时候，只要克拉克愿意，他就能打开在他们中间那道门，他知道布鲁斯会在门的那一边。但这一切只限于此时此地。等他们回到哥谭，布鲁斯送他回到公寓外的街区外让他下车时，克拉克绝对不会想要问他，想不想上去坐一坐。

单是想到布鲁斯听见这句话会是多么惊愕，克拉克都被自己的想象给逗笑了。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯说，克拉克这才发现他们已经走到了这条小路的尽头，布鲁斯在前面推开了木门，等着他。

“没事，我只是想起刚才我经过时听见一个老先生说今天的蛋白酥是他这辈子吃过最好的。”他撒谎道，“我在想要不过去打包一份带回去。”

布鲁斯眉毛一拧，克拉克拉了一下他的大衣前襟，无比自然地在他面颊上亲了一下。“就一分钟，我们在停车的地方会合。”他保证，放开手快步朝餐厅的方向走去。

 

布鲁斯看着他步子轻盈地从自己身边走开，直到克拉克走进了餐厅，才继续往前走。

回到车里，布鲁斯收到了来自阿尔弗雷德的消息，他们的直升机已经抵达了，随时可以出发返回。

“迪克少爷也已经等不及要把制服还回给你了。”他这么说，布鲁斯并不担心哥谭，他的思绪落回到了克拉克那里。他面颊还隐约残余那一触的温度。

克拉克身上有什么改变了，比起第一次布鲁斯在大都会所遇见的那个猜疑愤怒的年轻人，现在的他看起来更生动，更完整了。

在大都会的医院里，克拉克就像受了伤的动物，浑身长满怀疑的尖刺，同时也脆弱得不堪一击。他不敢信任任何靠近他的人，对这个世界充满戒备，而现在他关切一个只见过一面的年轻人的命运更甚于自己。

就像有什么从内部改变了他，布鲁斯想，那种植物找到了根系的稳定，知道自己不会再无可依靠、随风而逝的安全感。

他的手机又亮了一下，这次是克拉克的信息。“五分钟。”后面还跟着一个噘嘴的表情。

布鲁斯耐心等着，直到克拉克带着一身食物的香气钻进车里，闻起来就像他刚刚打劫了蛋糕店。他举着已经打开的包装袋，问布鲁斯：“要尝一下吗？”布鲁斯正想说不，对方已经凑过来，把一个带奶油味的吻留在他嘴里。

等终于被放开，布鲁斯只能色厉内茬地瞪了他一眼，夺过那个袋子丢到后座去，他可受不了克拉克每换一个口味就来和他分享一次。

布鲁斯现在可以确定的是，克拉克·肯特一定是被人爱过的那种人，他说起过的母亲，或还有其他人，他的家庭，不管他是在怎么样的地方成长，他一定从小便被人温柔地爱着。他的记忆不复，但他的潜意识里肯定记得那种为人所爱的安全感。

克拉克不甘心地嘟嘟囔囔着转身去抓那个袋子，布鲁斯看着他，舌尖一丝苦涩，整件事里尤为讽刺的是，居然是布鲁斯让他找回了这种感情。


	19. Chapter 19

前门被人试探着扣响，玛莎·肯特关掉炉子，向外面看了一眼，一个高大的男人站在她的门廊里，微微佝偻着身形朝里张望着。

“我听说肯特农场这边有修理栅栏的活。”玛莎打开门时，那个人说，他带着浓重的移民口音，络腮胡子上一双迟钝闪烁的棕色眼睛。他的大衣袖口已经被磨得脱了线，玛莎也没有在路边看见车子，他一定是靠自己走路过来的。

玛莎抱歉地说：“对不起，但是前天已经有其他工人来过了，我暂时没有其他工作要你做的。”那人脸上闪过失落，她又补充道，“但如果你不介意，我刚刚煎好了肉，你可以吃过午饭再离开。总不能让你空手而回。”

他低声道了谢，玛莎返回厨房，为他盛好食物，那人接过盘子，他的眼睛不经意地四下望了一望，在客厅壁炉上那张全家合照上停了几秒。

玛莎倒了一杯水，拿出去给坐在门廊里的那个男人，他抬头看着她，“我看见房子的屋顶似乎有破漏的地方。”他说，“我可以修好那个，就当是回报这一顿饭。”

玛莎婉拒了。“没关系，我儿子答应我他会回来修好的，现在也还不是什么问题。”她在围裙上擦了擦手，“我还是等他回来弄吧。”

男人低头吞咽了一下，“你的儿子，他不在家？”

“他在镇上工作，晚上会回来。”玛莎答，她警惕起来，像她这样的独居女性，很容易成为过路客下手的目标。“你吃完把盘子留在桌上就可以走了。”她又退回了房子里。

那人很快解决了他的食物，他站起朝门口走过来。玛莎伸手去抓放在门后的猎枪。

“肯特夫人，”男人说，他停在门外，口音完全消失了。“很抱歉刚才我没有说实话，我没有恶意。我是你儿子的朋友。”

玛莎手一颤，猎枪应声而落，男人走进来，扶起她，她反手紧紧抓住他的胳膊。“他是不是——”

“他现在很好，在一个很安全的地方。”男人保证说，帮着她坐下来。“只是在之前出了一点意外，他完全忘记了自己是谁。”

 

玛莎走到那个街心公园时，三三两两的晨跑者经过她身边。随着时间的推移，这条街上的人也渐渐多起来。

一个年轻人从街对面穿过马路走过来，他在长椅那一头坐下，察觉到她望过来的目光，便友善地回以一笑，又低头继续读他的书。

玛莎看着那张年轻朝气的面孔，阳光透过云层，也点亮了这个角落，落在那张仿佛会发光的面容上，她曾经以为自己再也看不见这一幕了。忽然之间，她再也无法控制自己，只能捂住嘴，怕自己痛哭出声。

年轻人回转过头来，看向这一头的她，关切，困惑，迷茫，惊讶，了悟，不敢置信……那么多感情融汇成了一个词：

“……妈妈？”

在那么多个不眠的日日夜夜之后，玛莎终于再一次真实地抚上她儿子的脸。她擦拭去他滚落的眼泪，在他又哭又笑、颠颠倒倒的凌乱表达中听着另一个人已经对她说过的这些日子里发生的事情。

“我梦见过你，梦里你还那么年轻，”克拉克哽咽着仔细端详她，眼泪又一次涌上来。“可是你现在有了那么多白头发，妈妈。”

“因为我老了，克拉克，就像你也不再是需要我手拉着手教你走路的孩子了。”

她告诉了克拉克关于堪萨斯的一切，他们的农场，他们的家。她和他的父亲是怎么在玉米地里捡到那个婴儿，决定将他抚养长大。他磕磕绊绊的少年期，那个春天他父亲的意外，在那之后克拉克过于悲痛，离开了家，去徒步旅行。

他的父亲，乔纳森·肯特，他就是克拉克·肯特生命中曾经无法承受其离去的那个逝者。

这也解开了克拉克一直以来的疑惑，为什么在互联网上怎么都搜不到和自己有关的信息。在这个时代，一个人存在过就会有痕迹。但他没有社交账号，没有在任何地方留下痕迹，现在他终于知道这都是有原因的，因为他之前过着——主动或被动——与正常社会相隔绝的生活。

 

“我那时不该离开家的，”克拉克说，他们已经回了他的公寓，玛莎看过整个公寓后并没有做任何评论，只是在看见那一冰箱速冻食品时给了他一个严厉的眼光。克拉克很乖地让她指使着，自己给她打下手，这个厨房终于派上了用场。

“在那样的时候，我不应该留下你一个人。我应该陪在你身边才对。”他说，“不管我当时给自己找了多少理由，那都太自私了。”

玛莎说：“都已经过去了，克拉克，只要你没事就好了。”

“但你不好，”克拉克固执地说，“我把所有一切都丢下，把那些麻烦留给你。如果不是这样，你都不该有这么多白头发的。”他孩子气地嘀咕着。

“都已经过去了，现在你也回来了。”玛莎说，克拉克看着她翻动平底锅的动作，只觉得有什么暖暖地在他心里涨了起来。曾经他觉得这个公寓有多空，现在就有多满，那满满的幸福感都把他整个淹没了，“但当时我真的快吓死了，你那个朋友过来的时候，我还以为他是那种过路的流民想要抢劫我呢。”

克拉克笑起来。“他就是喜欢这样，”他说，“热爱戏剧性，你都不知道他是怎么把我弄出医院的，像个电影里神神秘秘的大反派一样登场。”

玛莎打量着他，“你喜欢他。”她笃定地说，做母亲的总是在这种事上最为敏感。

克拉克脸红了，心虚地看了他妈妈一下，“问题并不在我这里。”

“别说傻话了，”玛莎说，推了推他让他把盘子递过来，“如果他不喜欢你，为什么他要把你救出那个医院，还千里迢迢去堪萨斯把我找过来？”

“从堪萨斯到这里很难说是千里迢迢吧——”他被他妈妈在胳膊上拍打了一下，“好啦好啦，我会记得谢他的。”

 

三天后他才见到了布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德带他进去时，布鲁斯抬眼看见他，淡定地把桌上的那份文件盖上了。但克拉克已经看见了最顶上的一行字。

“你打算涉足堪萨斯的金融服务业了吗？”他好笑地问，不顾布鲁斯的脸色把它拿出来，“哦，第一步是从提高中小农场的信贷比率开始？”

“现代农业的前景被严重低估了。”布鲁斯说，差不多就和他之前说外星人生意一模一样的语气。

从外星人直接跳到农业，他还真是随心所欲，克拉克摇摇头。“我不会接受你的……等等，你怎么知道我会想回堪萨斯去？”

“你在你父亲的事之后就离开了家，如今你又刚刚找回你的母亲，你当然想要跟她回堪萨斯，尽可能多陪着她。”布鲁斯说，他把那份文件从克拉克手中抽走，“如果你不这么想才奇怪。”

“那么你不反对我离开哥谭？”克拉克试探地问。

“我不能强迫你留下。但我个人还是认为你留在哥谭会更安全。”布鲁斯答道，“我的建议是，你和肯特夫人继续多留一段时间，直到其他方面的情况再明朗一些再走。”

克拉克犹豫了下，他知道布鲁斯肯定还有很多事没有告诉他，还有莱克斯·卢瑟见到他时那奇怪的反应。也许都和在他离开家那几年，他不再作为克拉克·肯特时的经历有关。那些事可能连他妈妈都不太清楚。

“如果我想要重新找回我的人生，我不可能永远在躲藏中生活，”克拉克说，“不论卢瑟和我有什么过节……”

“他对你的恨意，基本上和那些声称外星人是上帝降下人间的审判之火的狂热分子没有本质区别。不同在于，他是有能力去将自己的妄想付诸实现的那种疯子。”布鲁斯说，“他的疯狂不只是会危及你，同样也会波及你身边的人。”

这让克拉克动摇了，布鲁斯缓和了语气，他伸手过来覆上住克拉克的，“再给我一点时间，克拉克，直到我能完全确定卢瑟不会对你们的安全造成威胁再走不迟。”

虽然明知这是布鲁斯在对他使用他的魅力但……克拉克叹了口气，“我还没有谢谢你找到了我妈妈，虽然我对你变装吓到她那部分不敢苟同。哦，还有那个帮了大忙的全世界最伟大的侦探先生。”

门口一声提示性的咳嗽，布鲁斯收回手，阿尔弗雷德带着一个托盘又回来了，他将咖啡放下，冲布鲁斯扬了扬眉。“全世界最伟大的侦探先生？”

布鲁斯假装没听见，克拉克红着脸，说，“我们只是在说找到我妈妈的事。说到这个，仍然没有人知道超人在哪里。”

“也许他确实决定放弃人类，就此一去不返了。”布鲁斯说。

“但你还是决定要得到印度洋里的那样重要武器，对吧，”克拉克说，他们离开中城之后，布鲁斯也始终在追踪那艘船的动向，它玩了几次改头换面等跨国走私常用的花招之后，就朝着哥谭港来了。“你打算一等他们到了哥谭就采取非法手段把那个据为己有？”

“我还以为比起卢瑟，你会更愿意由我得到那种物质呢。”布鲁斯没有正面回答，“而且，如果超人从此不再出现，到底是谁得到它也就不重要了。”

克拉克有点诧异，这可不像布鲁斯的风格，他难道不该总是准备着最坏的可能，比如超人带着氪星人大举进攻地球之类。“你觉得他不会再出现了吗？”

“这也是一个可能性。”布鲁斯说，他似乎不想再多说，克拉克也识趣地转开了话题。

 

“当你说超人不会再出现，听起来更像个希望，而不是一个预测。”在克拉克走后，阿尔弗雷德说，“你差一点就想告诉他，但又犹豫了，是因为肯特夫人吗？”他猜。

布鲁斯点点头， “她希望我帮忙继续瞒着克拉克的另一个身份。”

“你也许觉得我是一个自私、短视的母亲，我确实是。”在回哥谭的路上，玛莎这么说，“这些天来，我看得够多了，那些人，要么把他当成神，要么说他是魔鬼，是他把这一场灾祸引到人类世界。”

你不知道，布鲁斯想，在你身边的这个人，曾几何时也和那些人没有任何分别。

“只有我知道，克拉克从没有想要成为那些，我还记得当他发现自己和其他孩子不一样时有多么困惑和痛苦。我在电视上看着我的儿子下落不明，生死未卜，甚至不能去向任何人去求助，因为那可能会令他陷入更危险的境地——”她的声音在痛苦中微弱下去。

“我只想我的儿子有一个普普通通的人生，我只想要他平平安安地归来。我不明白什么是心因性失忆，但如果这就是他自己的选择呢，他选择成为普通人，因为那些能力从没令他快乐过。”

“他很可能在将来的某天还是会想起来，”布鲁斯说，“我们都不知道，这种失忆是暂时的还是永久的。”

玛莎沉默片刻，“不管是暂时还是永远，如果现在他作为普通人的克拉克能够更快乐，我希望他的快乐能持续到不能继续为止。”

 

接下来的日子克拉克并没有想起更多事情。布鲁斯在公寓露了几次面，克拉克和他讨论着最近蝙蝠侠在哥谭码头和走私军火商发生的交火事件，骗他吃自己试做没成功的苹果派。玛莎假装没发现他们把剩下的苹果派都偷带进了卧室，只庆幸整间公寓的隔音极其可靠。

玛莎的愿望似乎就要成真了。克拉克就在她身边，普通、快乐，像任何一个恋爱中的年轻人，总是干一些傻乎乎的事，然后还以为没人发现。布鲁斯有条件地纵容他，克拉克也不问为什么他从来不留下过夜，或他身上那些伤都是怎么来的。

幸福从未像现在这样探手可得。

直到一切忽然急转直下。


	20. Chapter 20

那只是平常无奇的一天。克拉克查看了一下冰箱，打算出去采购。玛莎给他列了一个小清单，在他要走时又说，“记得火腿要去上次那个地方买，就是有一个西班牙名字那个，布鲁斯喜欢，他周末可能会过来。”

克拉克浏览着清单。“妈妈，要是我们以后的采购标准都照布鲁斯的品味来，不用很久，我们离破产就只有这么点距离了。”他用拇指和食指比了比，以示真的很近很近，“我们还是把你的钱留着将来用在更需要的地方吧，偶尔吃一点平民食品对他不会有什么坏处的。”

玛莎闻言失笑。最近克拉克一直在跟她讨论着农场重振计划，一样一样地规划未来，虽然他们实际返回堪萨斯的日子还遥遥无期，玛莎也不愿泼他冷水。

她忽然意识到克拉克没了声音，回头惊悚地看见他倒在了地下。她奔过去，想把他扶起来，克拉克睁开眼睛。“妈妈，为什么你的皮肤变透明了？”他困惑地问，不等玛莎想到要怎么回答，他已经抽搐着昏厥了过去。

 

加护病房门开了，玛莎下意识地抬眼看去，一个医护人员脚步匆匆走过她面前，她又将视线重新移回对面的那堵白墙上。

已经过去了五天，克拉克始终昏迷不醒，玛莎也从最初的惊恐不安到心存着一丝侥幸的期翼，但随着时间过去，情况不见好转，她唯一能坐的只剩下麻木地枯坐在这里，等待下一个坏消息。

出事之后布鲁斯迅速就出现了，快得玛莎忍不住怀疑他是不是一直知道会发生什么事。克拉克的情况急速恶化，体温在一个小时内迅速升到40度以上。征得她的同意，他们把克拉克转移到了这个医院，布鲁斯对她保证，汤普金斯医生是可以信任的朋友，克拉克的秘密在这里非常安全，她完全可以放心。

在克拉克成长的过程中，玛莎和乔纳森曾一度为他那超过常人的强壮体质担心，克拉克从来没有生过病，也没有受过伤，他们甚至要编出一些借口来掩盖掩饰他的不同。但玛莎内心深处，也不是不曾为庆幸过，在克拉克离家的那些日子里，知道这世界上没有什么能伤害她的儿子，是唯一能让她安然入眠的念头。

但现在，他的特殊体质成了一个不可逾越的障碍，针头无法穿透他的皮肤，他们无法对他进行采血检验，查清到底是什么让他高烧不退，也无法通过注射药剂帮助他退烧。

昨天，克拉克开始出现了脱水的征兆，医生警告他们，也许接下来还会发生一系列的并发症甚至更糟糕的情况。

也就是在那时候，布鲁斯提出一个新办法。他坚持要玛莎也在场，告诉医生，有一种物质理论上能够对克拉克的生理造成一定的衰减甚至是伤害性，也许可能帮助他们。

玛莎同意了，她看着他们用那种绿色的锐器割开了克拉克的皮肤，取得了他的血液。

汤普金斯医生终于出现在了她的视线里。医生在开口前清了清嗓子。玛莎认得那个人们在带来坏消息才会有的表情。她膝盖发软，几乎站不起来。

“我们已经得到了检验结果，好消息是，克拉克的发热并非由感染或恶性肿瘤引起，他的身体甚至可以说是非常健康。”

玛莎重新燃起了希望，“那他会很快好起来吗？”

“不幸的是，克拉克的健康似乎正是引起这一系列问题的原因，”医生说，她朝布鲁斯看了一眼，“你说过，他之前处于一个更接近普通人的状态，但现在，他的身体正在恢复到从前，可他对自己的认知是相反的。这可能让他的大脑陷入了紊乱，直接作用于他的体温调节中枢，才导致了持续的高烧不退。”

“发热只是一种症状，”她解释说，“以人类的情况来说，如果没有任何创伤或其他疾病，大多数的发热都只是机体的自我防御在起作用。”

“你的意思是，他的大脑认为有哪里出了问题，采取措施进行修复？”布鲁斯说，“就像某种抗体机制？”

“没错，就像人类的免疫系统，机体为了生存，会产生抗体对抗入侵者，但在克拉克这里，并没有任何入侵者，他在对抗的是自己的身体。”

“如果这样的超高热持续下去，人类的治疗手段还是对他不起作用……也许会出现最坏的情况，”医生说，“我们已经竭尽所能了，对不起，肯特夫人。”

“除非在地球上还有能专门治疗氪星人的地方，否则他只能靠他自己了。”

 

克拉克做了一个很长很长的梦。

他梦见自己在云端之上，天空离他如此之近，极目所至，甚至没有飞鸟的行迹。他漫无目的地走着，周围景色随着他的行进变换，蓝天变得灰暗，云层也变得厚重，他发现自己站在了山顶上，面对着连绵的雪山。一点篝火在挣扎着熄灭下去。他转过头，看见了他的父亲。

“陪我走走吧，儿子。”他父亲说，克拉克跟了上去。他们脚下的土地又变了，变成了平缓的坡地，眼前是一望无际的原野。阳光如此慷慨地落下来。他们就那么不发一言地走着，地上并肩而行的影子慢慢变成了一大一小，他要努力小跑起来，才能追上他父亲的脚步。

他们站在山坡上朝下看去，但下面并不是他以为的农舍，而是一颗蓝色的星球。它漂浮在这一个无限宽广的宇宙中，孤独，美丽，令人心生无限眷恋。

他转头去看他的父亲，发现身边已经换了一个人。他的另一个父亲微笑地看着他，他低头看着自己，并不惊奇地看着他自己也变了，鲜红的披风漂浮在他身后，凝固成一个优雅的伸展弧度。

“接下来，你想去哪里？”

答案是如此显而易见。

 

克拉克再次醒来，困惑不已地发现自己在一架飞机里，在他头顶上是一片鲜艳变化的天空，他盯着那里看了好一会，才意识自己在透视飞机的顶层。

他并非独自一人，在前方驾驶座上的那个人看着像某种奇怪的翼手目生物。克拉克咧嘴笑了，他伸手去抓了一把那长长披下来的黑色披风，想引起那人注意。

“躺回去，别干扰我。”那人说，“我们好不容易才把你塞在那里放平了。”

克拉克躺了回去。“我刚才还以为我死了，因为我看见天空是彩色的，那是极光吗？”没有回答，“我们要去哪里？”

“去你来的地方。”

克拉克迷糊了，“我来的地方不是堪萨斯吗？”

“不，是另一个你开始的地方。”

呵。克拉克的呼吸滞住了一瞬。无数个想法掠过他。

“我希望你没有对露易丝逼问得太过分。”

“我没有，她很愿意提供帮助，显然她喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢她。”

“哦。”平淡得听不出情绪的语气。

“只是对一个勇敢、智慧、自信的现代独立女性的由衷喜爱，完完全全不包括别的。”克拉克说，“我猜她可能还觉得认识我挺烦的，作为一个记者明明有一个能震惊世界的头条却不能报道。”

“我肯定你能给她另一个大新闻的。比如超人回来了之类。”布鲁斯说，当然是布鲁斯，除了他还能是谁呢。“你感觉怎么样？”

“有点累，但还好。”克拉克说，“好像在一个很长的梦走了很久的路。”

“你昏迷了五天。”布鲁斯说：“这个梦是有点长了。”

克拉克轻笑，布鲁斯把飞机调到自动驾驶模式，走到他身边，犹豫了一下，摘掉了面罩。

没想到克拉克说，“戴回去。”

布鲁斯看着也有点懵了，“什么？”

“他们都说蝙蝠侠是诞生自黑夜的怪物，能吞噬人类的灵魂。我想试试看是不是真的。”克拉克说：“而且在蝙蝠机里和蝙蝠侠接吻听起来也挺刺激的。”

要不是看在他在一分钟前还是个病人的份上，布鲁斯根本不会这么娇惯他。

 

数月后 哥谭

 

一辆出租车在路边停下，司机向着那个执意要在这里下车的客人表示，这里离他的目的地还有一段距离，而且在这个地段，很难再拦到其他经过的车辆。那个年轻的实习记者感谢了他的提醒，还是付了车资下了车。

他看着车在前方消失，才向着荒草丛生的湖岸走去。在一处灌木丛边，他半蹲下身，拨开纠缠的荆棘，小心地捧出了那浑身湿哒哒一团糟的小毛球。

“我还以为自己听错了，”他说，“但你是怎么跑到这里来了？是因为昨天的暴风雨吗？你和你的同伴失散了吗？”

那只鸟在他手心颤抖，试探着伸展湿透了的羽毛，它努力站起来，抖落水滴，蓝色的背羽在熹微的阳光中闪闪发光。它又试着小跳了一下。

克拉克温柔地凝视着它，既不催促，也不动作，只是等着它自己恢复过来。

身后有脚步声接近，然后在两步外停了。

“树燕，”他说，并没有回头，“它一定是在暴风雨中离群了。这些鸟，它们一年一年飞过数千里，甚至飞过整片大陆，整个海洋，从未迷失。生命总是这样自己找到路，不是吗？”

“我父亲——我氪星的父亲，在飞船里留下了信息，告诉我我是怎么来到地球的。他们并不能百分百肯定我能安全抵达地球，他们只是希望能发生一个奇迹。”

“他们成功了，奇迹发生了。”

“可我也成了那个亲手让氪星再一次毁灭的人。我并没有后悔，我也认为我的父母会赞成我的选择。但这改变不了我亲手杀了我最后一个同胞的事实。那一刻，我不能更清楚地意识到了这一点，比起氪星人，我更多是一个人类。”

“如今，我确实是最后一个氪星人了。”

树燕最后一跳，从他手心飞走了。克拉克拍拍手上的泥土，终于转过身来。

“韦恩先生，”他说，一只手伸过来，坚定、简洁，就像他的人格，一眼见底。布鲁斯握住了那只手。“克拉克·肯特，星球日报，我来之前和你的管家电话确认过，我预约了对你的一次采访。”

 

这是一个名叫克拉克的男人的故事，当他失去一切，他的记忆，他的人生，他却从另一个自认为是他敌人的人那里获得了与世界重新相联系的力量。

End

附赠一个彩蛋闪：

在他们组队打毁灭日时，正义联盟（那时候他们还没正式定名）第一次碰头，虽然大战在即，一触即发，闪电侠还是有一句话憋在心里，必须要问出来。

“我还是有点搞不清楚，所以是超人送了我一个蝙蝠镖？”他看看浅笑的超人，又看看蝙蝠侠，“你是，从他那里偷了一个还是怎么样？”


End file.
